Ich bin ein Elb, holt mich hier raus!
by palin-diamondbow
Summary: basiert auf der fast gleichnamigen TVShow. Die Gefährten stecken im Dschungelcamp fest...ACHTUNG: Ihr entscheidet, wer zur nächsten Prüfung antreten muss! Tag 7!
1. Tag 1

Hey Leutz! Hier wird es wohl niemanden geben, dem Ich bin ein Star....usw kein Begriff ist, also gibt es dazu nicht so viel zu sagen. Der ein oder andere könnte vielleicht Ähnlichkeiten mit den *echten* Dschungelbewohnern feststellen, allerdings gehören weder diese Menschen, noch die Mittelerdebewohner uns und auch nicht die Idee der TV-Sendung. Wir verdienen absolut kein Geld mit dem Zeug! Wir wollen euch nur unterhalten.

Leider konnten wir das ganze nicht als richtigen Dialog gestalten, da uns erst vor kurzem deshalb eine Story gelöscht wurde. So und jetzt viel Spaß! 

**Regeln:**

1. Jeder der Kandidaten kann nur eine einzige Dschungelprüfung ablegen

2. Niemand wird rausgewählt.

3. Aus jeder Rasse wird jeweils ein Vertreter zur Wahl gestellt, unter denen ihr abstimmen könnt.

4. Bei mind. 5 Reviews, bzw Stimmen gehts weiter.

**Die Campbewohner:**

Menschen: Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir, Eomer

Elben: Legolas, Haldir

Hobbits: Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo

**Eure Moderatoren:**

Gimli Gloinson

Galadriel von Lothlorien

**Gastrollen:**

Arwen

Celeborn

Elrond

**and **the AMAZING GANDALF **as** Dr. Bob

**Ich Bin Ein Elb**

Holt mich hier raus!

_Die Gefährten befinden sich 14 Tage im gefährlichsten aller Dschungel-in Australien. Hier kämpfen sie zwischen schwarzer Teichfolie und unechten Schlangen ums Überleben. Wann wird der gutaussehende, blonde Legolas zum ersten Mal rufen: _

**Ich Bin Ein Elb**

**Holt mich hier raus! ?**

Tag 1

Nach der anstrengenden Anmoderation müssen sich der kleine Zwerg Gimli und Galadriel erst einmal ausruhen und schalten hinunter ins Dschungelcamp, wo Teamchef Aragorn die Zügel in die Hand genommen hat: 

Wenn ich sage, du kochst, dann kochst du, ist das klar?! 

Ich kann aber nicht kochen, dass hab ich dir schon die ganze Zeit gesagt! Sam kann das viel besser als ich! brüllt Frodo zurück und blitzt ihn aus seinen blauen Augen böse an. 

Genau, lass den Knirps endlich zufrieden. Wenn du was Essen willst, dann koch doch einfach selbst! gibt nun auch Faramir seinen Kommentar dazu ab. 

Halt die Klappe, ich bin hier der Chef! giftet Aragorn den anderen an und verschränkt die Arme vor dem Körper. 

Pah, warte mal ab, bis ich Chef bin! Dann bist du dran! Faramir will schon aufspringen und einfach gehen, als beiden auffällt, dass sich Frodo aus dem Staub gemacht hat. 

Komm sofort her!! Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du gehen darfst! ruft Aragorn noch aber es nützt nichts mehr. 

Also sei mal ehrlich, Eomer hat sich doch seit dem dritten Teil von Herr der Ringe mindestens siebenmal unters Messer gelegt...seine Haut ist so faltenfrei und ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich den Hintern hat aufpumpen lassen... flüstert Merry Pippin zu. 

Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, da würde man doch was sehen...also, ich hab jedenfalls nichts ungewöhnliches bemerkt... antwortet Pippin leise. 

Woher willst du das wissen, du hast ihn doch nicht etwa angefasst, oder? 

Das bleibt mein Geheimnis.... 

Wenn du meinst.... schmollt Merry. Und der Frodo, da ist doch auch alles nur gefaked! Ich hab gestern gesehen, wie er sich die blauen Kontaktlinsen herausgenommen hat....und die Haare an den Füßen hat er sich auch nur angeklebt. Ich sag dir, mit dem stimmt was nicht....Und der Haldir ist ja auch auf dem absteigenden Ast! 

Ich glaube du spinnst! Was redest du da! Das wird doch alles gefilmt. Am Ende stehen wir dann als die Deppen da! 

Ach Quatsch, hier sind doch keine Kameras. Wir sind hier schließlich im Urwald! Da gibt es keine Kameras. 

Oh Mann! 

*** 

Mittlerweile sind unsere Moderatoren wieder bereit und grinsen wie blöd in die Kamera. 

Na da irrt sich Merry aber? lacht Gimli. 

Und wie! fügt Galadriel grinsend hinzu. Aber jetzt stellen wir euch die heutige Dschungelprüfung vor: *Der Zwergenschreck* Einer unserer Kandidaten aus dem Camp hat die Ehre unseren kleinen Gimli (Ich bin nicht klein! - O-Ton Gimli) zu küssen! Wer würde sich nur auf diese Herausforderung einlassen? Vielleicht unser Teamchef Aragorn, oder Camp-Liebling Legolas?.... 

Während wir uns jetzt zur Beratung zurückziehen, schalten wir mal wieder zu unserem Dschungelcamp hinunter... (Ab dem nächsten Mal können dann die Leser/Zuschauer abstimmen) 

*** 

Ich sage dir, wir Rohirrim sind nicht nur die besten Reiter von ganz Mittelerde, sondern auch die Besten im Bett, das kannst du mir glauben! erklärt Eomer mit hoch erhobenem Kopf. 

Das kannst du stecken! Wir aus Gondor haben viel mehr Power! gibt Boromir zurück. Wir könnten ja einen kleinen Test starten, eine Wette! 

Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Hier gibt es schließlich keine einzige Frau! 

Frauen vielleicht nicht, aber Hobbits.... 

Und das sagt er genau in dem Moment, als unser Unglückswurm Sam an ihnen vorbeigeht. Eomer geht siegessicher auf den Blonden zu. 

Na, Sam? Ist heute nicht ein wunderschöner Tag? 

Nein, es regnet. antwortet der schlicht und geht weiter. 

Boromir beginnt lauthals zu lachen: Ich ha-ha-habs ja gesagt, alles Versager diese Rohirrim! HAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Na warte! Ich krieg dich noch. zischt Eomer und dreht sich zu Boromir um. In zwei Tagen hab ich ihn soweit. Wart mal ab. 

Um was wetten wir? 

Wenn du verlierst, bist einen Tag mein Sklave! In jeder Hinsicht. 

Ok, und du meiner, wenn ich es schaffe! 

*** 

Das scheint ja eine spannende Wette zu werden, meine Lieben! Ich könnte ja mal in meinem Spiegel den Ausgang der Wette...aber nein, wir wollen ja die Einschaltquoten! Hihi! sagt Galadriel und lacht schon wieder mal. 

Also, wir gehen jetzt gleich ins Camp und verkünden, wer die erste Dschungelprüfung machen darf....äh muss... 

Wir haben ARAGORN für die erste Prüfung ausgewählt! Die Prüfung heißt *Zwergenschreck*. 

Die beiden Moderatoren verlassen das Camp, um sich auf die wahnsinnig anstrengende Prüfung vorzubereiten. Derweil bricht dort die Diskussion aus: 

Warum ich? Bin ich hier der Depp? ruft Aragorn entsetzt. 

Nee, das bin schon ich. erwidert Haldir und fängt wieder mal an, eins seiner nervigen Liedchen zu trällern: Keine Senores im Arm, kein Tequila lauwarm, vom Durchfall geplagt und von Fliegen gejagt, am Arsch der Welt, werden wir von euch gewählt, wer wird wohl Dschungelkönig sein? *trällerträllerjuchzquiek* 

HALT'S MAUL!!!!! schreit Boromir, der jetzt schon total vom Dschungel angenervt ist. Angefangen hat alles im Hotel...*blabla* Erstmal musste ich schon mal mein Horn abgeben....*blabla* sonst hätt ich ja jemanden damit erschlagen.....*laberschwall* 

Ja, ja, isch scho recht! sagt Eomer, der geduldige Rohirrim und geht los um zu baden. 

Derweil jammert Aragorn immer noch. Ich hätt es mir ja denken können. Gimli wollte mir eins auswischen, ich bin mir sicher. Erst machen sie mich zum Teamchef, obwohl ich doch überhaupt keine Führungsqualitäten habe.. 

Gut, dass du's auch endlich einsiehst... murmelt Boromir. 

...und dann soll ich auch noch die erste Prüfung machen! Echt unfair! sagt der Waldläufer und überhört gekonnt Boromirs Einwurf, obwohl er es nicht lassen kann, ihm so *ganz aus Versehen* eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen. 

Jetzt geh endlich los, ich hab HUNGER!!!! fordert Frodo ihn auf, woraufhin Haldir wieder ein neues Lied anstimmt: Wir ha-ben Hunger, Hunger, Hunger, ha-ben Hunger, Hunger, Hunger....( Haldir, sei endlich still, ich warne dich ein letztes Mal!)...haben Durst! Der Elb streckt Eomer seine Zunge raus. 

*** 

Aragorn latscht zur Dschungelprüfung, wo schon Galadriel, Gimli und Gandalf auf ihn warten. 

Also Aragorn schalmeit Galadriel Hier ist deine Dschungelprüfung: Wir werden dir jetzt die Augen verbinden. Dann werden wir dich mit deinen Alpträumen konfrontieren, das heißt es könnte auch ein Alptraum für sie werden....Wir haben hier 10 Zwerge für dich ausgewählt, einer von ihnen ist Gimli. Für jeden Zwerg, den du mindestens 10 Sekunden küsst, bekommst du einen Stern. Solltest du tatsächlich Gimli erkennen, bekommst du zwei Extrasterne. Und erklärt dir Dr. Bob..äh...Gandalf die gesundheitlichen Risiken der Prüfung. 

Hallo Aragorn! Hier erwarten dich nicht nur zehn schlechte Küsser, die auch noch schlecht riechen, nein, sondern auch mehrere Millionen Zahnfäule- und Mungeruchbakterien.... 

Aragorn sieht etwas skeptisch drein. 

...außerdem würde ich mich angesichts der schlecht rasierten Gesichter nicht wundern, wenn du ein paar Kratzwunden in deinem königlichen Antlitz davontragen würdest. Gandalf schließt hiermit seine Ausführungen. 

Galadriel blickt den Teamchef grinsend an, was dieser natürlich nicht sieht, und fragt: Willst du diese Dschungelprüfung antreten? 

Aragorn schluckt schwer, versucht aber zu lächeln. 

Du kannst die Prüfung jederzeit mit dem Ruf *Ich bin ein Elb - Holt mich hier raus!* abbrechen. 

Äh...ich bin kein Elb. 

Dann kannst du die Prüfung eben nicht abbrechen...auch egal! Also ran an die Zwerge! *kicher* DER ZWERGENSCHRECK!!!!! 

*** 

Später im Dschungelcamp: 

Ich dachte ich muss kotzen! Das war sooooooo eklig, ich muss erstmal Zähne putzen! 

Halt wie viele Sterne hast du denn? 

Alle zwölf! Aber es war trotzdem widerlich! 

*** 

Inzwischen hecken Galadriel und Gimli schon die nächste Prüfung aus: 

Also....das Küssen war gar nicht so schlimm.... meint Gimli. 

Wahrscheinlich hat dich Aragorn auch nur erkannt, weil du der schlechteste Küsser von allen warst! *prust* 

Sehr lustig! schmollt der Zwerg. 

Na ja, jedenfalls war die Prüfung zu einfach! 

Ich hab ne Idee... *flüsterflüster* Wir nennen sie Loch Ness! Und nun ist es an Euch, den passenden Kandidaten auszuwählen! Wie wäre es denn mit einem unserer kleinen Hobbitfreunde, oder vielleicht doch lieber einer der zimperlichen Elben? Oder doch vielleicht ein ganz normaler Mensch, es liegt an Euch! 

****

**Die Nominierten:**

Mensch: Faramir

Elb: Haldir

Hobbit: Merry

Und jetzt seid ihr dran! (Nochmal zur Erinnerung, es geht erst nach mindestens 5 Reviews weiter!)

Palin_Diamondbow & Ivine


	2. Tag 2

Hey Leutz! Hier wird es wohl niemanden geben, dem Ich bin ein Star....usw kein Begriff ist, also gibt es dazu nicht so viel zu sagen. Der ein oder andere könnte vielleicht Ähnlichkeiten mit den *echten* Dschungelbewohnern feststellen, allerdings gehören weder diese Menschen, noch die Mittelerdebewohner uns und auch nicht die Idee der TV-Sendung. Wir verdienen absolut kein Geld mit dem Zeug! Wir wollen euch nur unterhalten.

Leider konnten wir das ganze nicht als richtigen Dialog gestalten, da uns erst vor kurzem deshalb eine Story gelöscht wurde. So und jetzt viel Spaß! 

**Regeln:**

1. Jeder der Kandidaten kann nur eine einzige Dschungelprüfung ablegen

2. Niemand wird rausgewählt.

3. Aus jeder Rasse wird jeweils ein Vertreter zur Wahl gestellt, unter denen ihr abstimmen könnt.

4. Bei mind. 5 Reviews, bzw Stimmen gehts weiter.

**Die Campbewohner:**

Menschen: Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir, Eomer

Elben: Legolas, Haldir

Hobbits: Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo

**Eure Moderatoren:**

Gimli Gloinson

Galadriel von Lothlorien

**Gastrollen:**

Arwen

Celeborn

Elrond

**and **the AMAZING GANDALF **as** Dr. Bob

**Ich Bin Ein Elb**

Holt mich hier raus!

_Die Gefährten befinden sich 14 Tage im gefährlichsten aller Dschungel-in Australien. Hier kämpfen sie zwischen schwarzer Teichfolie und unechten Schlangen ums Überleben. Wann wird der gutaussehende, blonde Legolas zum ersten Mal rufen: _

**Ich Bin Ein Elb**

**Holt mich hier raus! ?**

Tag 2

Guten Morgen, meine Lieben! Ich hoffe ihr habt eine ruhige Nacht hinter euch, denn unseren Bewohnern im Camp ging es nicht besonders gut, was vielleicht auch an den (nicht vorhandenen) Kochkünsten von Frodo gelegen haben könnte... trällert Galadriel vergnügt. 

Schon möglich, aber ich bin sicher der neue Teamchef wird diesmal einen besseren Koch auswählen. Neuer Teamchef? fragt Ihr. Ja, denn der wird jeden Tag neu gewählt und wer das heute ist, seht ihr jetzt... 

*** 

Aaaalso, ich Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn habe beschlossen, dass der neue Teamchef Merry werden soll. Und zwar aus dem Grund, weil er so...vertrauenswürdig ist. schließt der Waldläufer und blickt in die Runde. 

WAAS? Dieser Knirps? Ich fass' es nicht! Du hast mir doch gestern versprochen, dass ich dran bin? jammert Faramir los. Und ich hab extra noch mit dir gekuschelt! Wie gemein! 

Sei nicht traurig, ich sing' auch ein auch ein Lied, ja? strahlt Haldir. The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall....au! Der Elb unterbricht sein Lied auf Grund zweier Hände, die unangenehm gegen seine Kehle drücken. 

Boromir, ich glaube du kannst jetzt loslassen, Haldir wird sicher in den nächsten Minuten nicht singen... meint Frodo sanft und lächelt den Mann aus Gondor aufmunternd an, der Haldir daraufhin grob von sich stösst. 

Was seid ihr eigentlich für Memmen? Alles Weicheier hier... grummelt er, bevor er sich ans Feuer setzt und grimmig vor sich hinstarrt. 

*** 

Das scheinen ja noch heitere Tage zu werden...nicht Gimli? flötet Galadriel mit unverhohlenem Spott in der Stimme. 

Ja, ich bin gespannt, wann sie sich endlich anfangen so richtig zu streiten... 

Mich interessiert ja eher, wann sie sich gegenseitig an die Wäsche wollen *kicher* Apropos Wäsche...Sam ist gerade an unserem schönen, künstlichen Wasserbecken und wäscht...hm...und wer kommt denn da? Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Wette? 

*** 

Hey Sammy, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? meint Eomer lässig und blickt ihm tief in die Augen. 

Ja, das kannst du tatsächlich. Würdest du das Zeug vielleicht aufhängen? Ich bin zu klein, um an die Äste zu kommen. erklärt der Hobbit geschäftig, ohne einmal aufzusehen. 

Sammy, warum lässt du die Wäsche nicht für ein paar Minuten sein? Unterhalte dich doch lieber mit mir... bittet der Rohirrim inständig. 

Na gut, aber nur, wenn du mir danach hilfst.... 

Aber sicher. Eomer lächelt siegessicher. 

*** 

...und Boromir hat immer alles bekommen, sogar ein neues Puppenhaus und ich hab überhaupt nix bekommen! Und hat Vater ihn schon immer mehr geliebt als mich....buhuuuuu! Und außerdem mag mich sowieso keiner und zuhören tut mir auch niemand *blablajammerlaberschwall*....*schluchzheul* 

Legolas sitzt stumm daneben und hört kein Wort von Faramirs Gejammer. Er ist viel zu sehr beschäftigt mit seiner neuesten Schnitzarbeit, als Faramir ihm unvermutet um den Hals fällt. Legolas rammt dem Sohn Gondors vor lauter Schreck beinahe das Messer in den Arm. Er tätschelt ihm etwas unbeholfen den Rücken und meint: 

Das wird schon wieder und beginnt ein elbisches Schlaflied zu summen, woraufhin Faramir auch prompt einschläft. 

*** 

Derweil ist Merry sehr damit beschäftigt den Teamchef zu spielen. 

Pippin, hol mal Wasser! 

Frodo, mach mal Feuer! - Das kann ich nicht! - 

Pippin, sammel mal Feuerholz! 

Frodo, wenn das Feuer mal funktioniert, kannst du gleich mal nen Kessel aufsetzen! - Ich will aber nicht schon wieder kochen! - Du machst, was ich sage! 

Pippin, tu dies, Frodo tu das! Aber flott! *laberlaberblubber* 

Frodo und Pippin sind mehr als unzufrieden und beginnen, sobald Merry sich entfernt hat, gemeinschaftlich über ihn zu lästern. 

So schlimm hat er sich nicht mal aufgeführt, als .... 

Ja, und außerdem....*motz* 

.... 

*** 

Mittlerweile haben Galadriel und Gimli sich mal wieder dazu bewegt zu und stehen jetzt kurz vor dem Lager, wo sie in fünf Minuten verkünden, wer die heutige Dschungelprüfung zu absolvieren hat. 

Ich bin ja gespannt, wie er reagiert...*kicher* Warscheinlich rastet er total aus... 

Oder er kriegt nen Nervenzusammenbruch.... 

Na mal sehen! 

Hallo meine Lieben! Oh, da fehlen ja noch welche...Boromir, holst du mal Sam und Eomer? 

Die beiden amüsieren sich derweil beim Wäscheaufhängen. Eomer erzählt die ganze Zeit unanständige Elbenwitze und Sam kugelt sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden. 

Kennst du den schon? Geht ein Elb über die Straße.... 

Hey Eomer, Sam, sofort ins Camp! brüllt Boromir und die beiden fahren erschrocken auf. Die verstehen sich viel zu gut... murmelt Boro vor sich hin und sieht seine Wette schon fast verloren. Da muss mir noch irgendwas einfallen. 

Aber Hobbitohren sind nicht so schlecht, wie er dachte....Sam wird misstrauisch. 

Was laberst du da vor dich hin, hast du Geheimnisse? 

Nein...ich hab nur g'rad überlegt...wir könnten doch ne Liane als Wäscheleine aufhängen. 

Coole Idee... meint Sam und macht sich auf den Weg ins Camp. 

Du weißt aber schon, dass du mir gerade meine Chance versaut hast, oder? blafft Eomer Boromir an. 

Nö. Wie sollte ich? sagt Boromir mit vermeintlich unschuldigem Ton und trottet hinter Sam her. 

Auch mal wieder da. werden die drei von Gimli begrüßt. Was habt ihr denn so lange gemacht? hähä *grins* Wir erfahren's doch sowieso.... 

Nichts. Wir haben nur überlegt.... 

Ach sei ruhig Sam, wir wissen schon...aber jetzt zur heutigen Dschungelprüfung. Sie heißt Loch Ness und die Zuschauer haben entschieden, dass heute HALDIR die Prüfung ablegen muss! 

Die beiden verlassen fluchtartig das Camp, bevor Haldir ihnen an den Hals springen kann. 

Aber das geht doch nicht? Ich bin noch nicht bereit zu sterben! Ich bin doch erst 4999 Jahre alt! jammert Haldir tränenüberströmt. 

Schlimmer als meine Prüfung kann es ja gar nicht sein! 

Du bist so gemein Aragorn! buhuhu....! Niemand mag mich. 

Das hab ich doch heute schon mal gehört.....von wem bloß sagt Legolas und schaut auf den immer noch friedlich schnarchenden Faramir. 

*** 

Ach da bist du ja, Haldir! Du wirst jetzt eine echte Überraschung erleben. Galadriel strahlt ihn an. 

Ja genau hehe.... mischt sich Gimli ein. 

Ich hasse Überraschungen. Darf ich noch einen letzten Wunsch wünschen? 

Ja, aber nur wenn er lautet: *Ich bin ein Elb, holt mich hier raus!*. meint Galadriel. Aber hör dir doch erst mal an, was auf dich zukommt... 

Gimli beginnt zu erklären: Aaaalso...in ca. 100 Fuß Entfernung befindet sich ein Tümpel..äh Schlammloch...deine Aufgabe ist es 10 Sterne vom Grund des Tümpels heraufzutauchen und das gefährliche Monster abzuwehren...(Haldir: Buhuuuuu! Ich will nicht!) die gesundheitlichen Risiken erklärt dir jetzt Dr. Gandalf. 

Der graue Zauberer nähert sich der kleinen Gruppe. 

Gandalf! Ich bin sooooo froh dich zu sehen! heult Haldir und versucht, ihm um den Hals zu fallen. 

Bleib mir vom Hals, ich will mich nicht anstecken! Außerdem soll ich dir nur erklären, dass da drin so ca. 10 verschiedene Krokodilarten...(Haldir heult auf!)...ach Quatsch, Fischarten und ein ziemlich gefährliches Monster *grins* und außerdem viel viel Dreck auf dich warten. Gandalf verzieht sich wieder, nur um seinen Lachanfall zu verbergen. 

Nein, nein, ich will nicht. Tut mir das nicht an! Ich flehe euch auf Knien an! 

Du musst nur den magischen Satz sagen! grinst Gimli. 

Aber ich will nicht, dass Legolas verhungert! schnieft Haldir. 

Seit wann hast du was mit Legolas? Haben wir was übersehen? Galadriel zu Gimli. 

Hab ich ja nicht, aber ich hätt gern.... Der Elb heult Rotz und Wasser und macht sich auf den Weg zum Dreckloch. 

Du hast 5 Minuten Zeit. meint Gimli. 

So wenig? 

Gut. fünfeinhalb. erklärt Galadriel und massiert sich die Schläfen, weil wegen Haldirs Gejammer schon wieder Kopfschmerzen hat. 

Also los! 

Mit angewidertem Gesicht hält Haldir eine Zehe in das nicht sehr vertrauenserweckende Wasser. 

Urg....mir wird schlecht! murmelt er, bevor er ein elbisches Gebet murmelt und ganz reinsteigt. Er schließt die Augen, hält sich die Nase zu und taucht runter. Nachdem er mit der Hand nur unkoordiniert im Schlamm wühlt, öffnet er schließlich doch die Augen. Er sieht nicht wirklich viel, aber er sieht die Sterne schon glitzern. Glücklich sammelt er alle zehn Sterne ein und ist schon auf dem Weg ans Ufer, als ihn plötzlich etwas am Bein packt und nach unten zieht. Er schnappt nach Luft und schluckt nebenbei einen halben Liter Dreckbrühe, bevor er das grauenvolle Monster endlich zu Gesicht bekommt. 

Er erschrickt so, dass ihm die Hälfte der Sterne entgleitet und schafft er schließlich das Monster mit dem Fuß abzuwehren und schwimmt panisch schreiend zum rettenden Ufer. Er wirft die Sterne hoch, sieht sich voller Angst nocheinmal um und versucht an der glitschigen Teichfolie aus dem Wasser zu gelangen. 

Noch 10 Sekunden, Haldir! hört er Gimli schreien, als er zum zehnten Mal abrutscht. 

Ich will hier raus! schreit er. 

Du hast vergessen *Ich bin ein Elb!* zwitschert Galadriel mit sichtlichem Vergnügen. 

Doch da hat Haldir endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. 

Er geht ein paar Schritte vom Ufer weg, sieht sich nocheinmal prüfend um und brüllt: 

HIIIIILFEEEEE! Das MONSTER! und versteckt sich bibbernd hinter Gimli. 

Komm mir nicht zu nahe! zischt der Zwerg, angesichts der nicht mehr ganz sauberen und trockenen Kleidung des Elben. 

Das *Monster* zieht derweil seinen Neoprenanzug aus und zum Vorschein kommt.... 

ruft Haldir entzückt und will schon los stürmen, als Galadriel ihn mit Fingerspitzen am Kragen packt: 

Pass auf! Das ist immer noch MEIN Ehemann! 

Ist mir doch egal! meint Haldir trotzig und läuft los. 

Celeborn reibt sich die blutige Nase und ruft schon aus mehreren Metern Entfernung: 

Bleib mir bloß vom Leib, du Verräter! 

Erstens muss ich erfahren, dass du eigentlich auf Legolas stehst, obwohl du mir ewige Treue geschworen hast.... (Galadriel sieht etwas pickiert drein) - 

Aber das war doch nicht ernst gemeint! 

Zweitens haust du mir voll eine auf die Nase und entschuldigst dich nicht einmal! - 

Aber ich wusste doch gar nicht, dass... 

Halt's Maul! - 

Aber Celeborn-Darling... - 

A Ruah isch! Drittens wolltest du mir um den Hals fallen, obwohl du aussiehst wie ein Schwein. Mein Outfit stammt aus der neuesten Kollektion von E & A Rivendell! Das ist unbezahlbar! 

Aber...aber! *schnief* 

Celeborn sieht Haldir vernichtend an: Es ist aus! 

Aber, du kannst doch nicht einfach.... 

Ich kann sehr wohl, wie du siehst! Und hol ja deinen Krempel aus meinem Schlafzimmer, klar? 

Schnitt. 

Galadriel leidet mittlerweile unter sehr heftiger Migräne und murmelt: Wie konnte er bloß? 

Gimli blickt etwas verwirrt in die Kamera: Das waren ja...ähm erheiternde Szenen, he. Aber nun sollte ich noch den Namen unserer nächsten Dschungelprüfung verraten: SINGING IN THE RAIN! 

*** 

Buhuhuhuuuuuuuu! Er hat einfach Schluss gemacht! *schnief*! 

Sei bloß ruhig, wegen dir kriegen wir nur eine halbe Ration! meckert Aragorn. 

Wenigstens singt er nicht. meint Boromir und lacht. 

Ach Boromir, du bist heut mit Kochen dran! unterbricht Merry den Sohn Gondors, dem das Lachen im Hals stecken bleibt. 

So n Scheiß! grummelt er und sucht nach einem Kochtopf. 

**** 

****

**Die Nominierten:**

Mensch: Eomer

Elb: Legolas

Hobbit: Sam

Und jetzt seid ihr dran! (Nochmal zur Erinnerung, es geht erst nach mindestens 5 Reviews weiter!)

Palin_Diamondbow & Ivine


	3. Tag 3

Hi Leutz! Wir entschuldigen uns schon mal im Voraus für die nicht so gelungene Prüfung an sich, aber ansonsten gibt es einige Highlight, außerdem werden die Prüfungen sicher wieder besser!

Also viel Spaß!

_Die Gefährten befinden sich 14 Tage im gefährlichsten aller Dschungel-in Australien. Hier kämpfen sie zwischen schwarzer Teichfolie und unechten Schlangen ums Überleben. Wann wird der gutaussehende, blonde Legolas zum ersten Mal rufen: _

**Ich Bin Ein Elb**

**Holt mich hier raus! ?**

Tag 3

Moin, moin ihr Landratten! Ups, falsche Sendung, jedenfalls begrüße ich euch heute zum dritten Tag im Dschungel. Gestern war ja einiges los, vielleicht wird es heute ja wieder genauso lustig. Wie ihr seht, regnet es mal wieder, deshalb heißt unsere Dschungelprüfung ja auch Singing in the rain *hehe*. brummt Gimli in die Kamera. 

Das machst du ganz toll, Schätzchen! Ich bin gleich fertig, ich muss nur noch meine Dauerwelle föhnen, ich bin gleich bei dir! flötet Galadriel aus dem Hintergrund. 

Gut, dann schalten wir mal zu unseren Campbewohnern, die heute wohl etwas hungrig sein werden... 

Also Leute, kommt mal alle her kommandiert Merry zum letzten Mal mit Feldwebelstimme. Ich mach's ganz kurz: Haldir, du bist der neue Teamchef! 

Echt? *schnief* Das ist ja lieb von dir! 

Nicht wirklich, ich will nur, dass du endlich aufhörst zu heulen! meint der Hobbit und zuckt mit den Schultern, woraufhin Haldir zuerst entsetzt guckt und sofort wieder anfängt zu heulen. 

Du bist soooo gemein, niemand mag mich! 

Frodo massiert sich genervt die Schläfen, setzt aber ein freundliches Lächeln auf und versucht den Elben zu trösten. 

Ist schon gut. Merry hat es nicht so gemeint, da bin ich mir sicher.... 

Ich hab es genau so gemeint, wie ich es gesagt hab! erwidert dieser. 

Halt's Maul, siehst du nicht, dass der arme Haldir mit den Nerven am Ende ist? fragt er entrüstet und funkelt Merry böse an und nimmt Haldir in den Arm. 

Buhuuu! Du bist der beste Freund, den ich je hatte! *schnief* Haldir drückt Frodo fest an sich, so dass dieser kaum mehr Luft bekommt. 

Haldir! *hust* Keine Luft! *keuch* 

Mein Gott, Haldir! Jetzt lass ihn doch mal los, oder willst du ihn ersticken? mischt sich jetzt Boromir ein, der bis jetzt schmunzelnd daneben stand. Ach ja, hat jemand zufällig Eomer und Sam heute schon gesehen? 

Sam? Ich glaub der wollte zum Wäsche waschen... keucht Frodo noch immer noch etwas atemlos. Bestimmt hilft Eomer ihm wieder, sie aufzuhängen. 

Boromir sieht etwas grimmig drein und stapft in Richtung Waschplatz davon. 

Frodo will schon aufstehen und ihm nachgehen, als er plötzlich am Kragen gepackt und in eine weitere atemraubende Umarmung gezogen wird. 

Frodooooo! Lass mich nicht allein! Buhuuuu! jammert Haldir. 

Ist ja schon gut, aber nur wenn du mich loslässt. 

Aber mir ist so kalt! *bibber* Jemand muss Feuer machen! Wer ist denn noch da? Ach! Faramir, mein Freund. Mach mal Feuer! meint Haldir. Und bevor, ichs vergesse, sagt Legolas Bescheid, dass er heute mit kochen dran ist! schreit er Boromir hinterher. 

**** 

Wenn du deine kleine Hand mir gibst, 

Die so viel Ungesagtes sagt, 

Hab ich dich jemals dann gefragt, 

Ob du mich liebst? 

Ich will ja nicht, daß du mich liebst, 

Will nur, daß ich dich nahe weiß 

Und daß du manchmal stumm und leis 

Die Hand mir gibst. 

Eomer schmachtet Sam an, der allerdings voll und ganz mit der Wäsche beschäftigt ist. 

Hübsches Gedicht. Von dir? Bist du unter die Poeten gegangen? 

Nur für dich, mein lieber Sam. Habe ich dir eigentlich schon einmal gesagt, was für schöne Augen du hast? seufzt Eomer und schaut Sam verliebt an. 

Sam reagiert etwas verwirrt und schmeißt aus Versehen Eomers bestes Hemd wieder in den Dreck. 

Hey, das ist mein einziges heiles Hemd, du Depp! brüllt der Rohirrim den Hobbit an, packt ihn am Kragen und schüttelt ihn kräftig, bis er bemerkt, was er da tut. Ups! War nicht so gemeint, sei nicht böse! meint er peinlich berührt, stellt Sam wieder auf den Boden und fährt ihm durch die blonden Locken. 

Sam ist noch verwirrter, als vorher: Äh...passt schon. Ich weiß ja, dass du's nicht so meinst. 

Aber natürlich nicht, eigentlich bin ich von Natur aus sanft...*seufz* 

Währenddessen sitzt Legolas in der Nähe des Waschplatzes und versucht zu fischen, was sich allerdings in einem künstlich angelegten Teich als ziemlich unmöglich herausstellen könnte. Der Elb belauscht das Gespräch der beiden und grinst. Wieder spitzt er die Ohren, als Eomer einen erneuten Anmachversuch startet: 

Ich soll dir Lieder singen - 

Ich weiß keine Lieder mehr! 

Ich möchte mit dir ringen 

Und dich zwingen, du Wilder; komm her! 

Komm her und höre drinnen 

Das Lied in meiner Brust 

Daß du mit allen Sinnen 

Mich lieben und mein sein muß!. 

Eomer will den Gewinn der Wette ein wenig beschleunigen und packt Sam jetzt ein wenig sanfter als zuvor an den Armen und hebt ihn auf seine Höhe. 

Sammy, ich kann nicht mehr warten! Du machst mich verrückt! 

Aber Eomer! Ich weiß nicht....hrmpf versucht Sam noch zu protestieren, als Eomer ihn küsst, oder es wenigstens versucht. 

Was ist denn hier los!? ruft Boromir erschrocken, woraufhin Eomer den Hobbit aus Versehen fallen lässt. 

Das würde ich auch gerne wissen, was machst du denn mit meinem Sam? Den brauch ich schließlich noch. wirft Frodo ein, der schnell zu dem anderen Hobbit eilt, der bewegungslos herum liegt. Hilf mir mal, Boromir. Wir schleppen ihn wieder ins Lager. 

Boromir nimmt Sam auf den Arm, wirft einen triumphierenden Blick zu Eomer und geht hinter Frodo zurück ins Camp. 

Inzwischen hat Legolas das Fischen aufgegeben und bewegt sich nun auf Eomer zu, der wie ein Häufchen Elend am Waschplatz steht. 

Jetzt sei nicht traurig, das mit Sam wird schon noch! sagt er und lächelt Eomer aufmunternd an. 

Aber, ich hab nur noch heute! Wenn ich ihn bis heute nicht rumgekriegt habe, muss ich für einen Tag lang Boromirs Sklave sein! jammert der Rohirrim verzweifelt. 

Keine Angst, du hast das nur falsch angefangen....mit so kitschigen Liebesgedichten wie vorhin, schaffst du es jedenfalls nicht. Die waren aber nicht von dir, oder? schmunzelt Legolas. 

Nee....von Hesse. gibt Eomer zu. Aber ich wusste mir einfach nicht mehr zu helfen. 

Na, du musst das schon geschickter anfangen! Mit meinen Tipps liegt dir Sam bis heute Abend zu Füßen! versichert der Blonde. 

*flüsterflüster* 

Das mach ich, heut abend bist du fällig, Sammy! 

**** 

Na, was das wohl für Tipps sind, und vor allem: Werden sie funktionieren? Galadriel grinst in die Kamera. Aber jetzt müssen wir erstmal wieder ins Camp und verkünden, wer die nächste Dschungelprüfung erledigen muss. 

Gimli und Galadriel machen sich auf in das Lager, wo bereits alle Bewohner versammelt sind. Haldir heult beim Anblick der beiden Moderatoren gleich wieder auf und klammert sich an Frodo. 

Also, machen wirs kurz! Unsere Prüfung: *Singing in the Rain* wird EOMER ablegen! 

Was?! Aber, aber das geht nicht, ich muss doch was vorbereiten! Kann ich nicht wann anders? Bitte! Heute ist es gerade wirklich schlecht! 

Keine Widerrede! Du bist dran! 

**** 

Legolas! Ich hab Hunger! Beeil dich mal mit dem Kochen! mault Pippin. 

Ich bin schon dabei, jetzt hab mal Geduld. sagt Legolas und schüttet eine Menge Mehl in eine Schüssel. Er grübelt angestrengt über das Rezept von Lembas nach. Was muss da jetzt noch rein? Wasser? Bestimmt. Milch? Ja. Aber wo zum Teufel soll er jetzt bitte Milch herbekommen, hier im Dschungel! Dann muss es eben auch so gehen. Hoffentlich klappt das auch. Schließlich haben die Fische nicht angebissen und irgendwas muss es ja zum Essen geben! Von gestern Abend ist schließlich nicht viel übrig, nachdem Aragorn wieder mal einen seiner berühmt berüchtigten Mitternachtssnacks gehalten hat...und er hat mir nicht mal Bescheid gegeben... 

Wird das heut noch was mit deinem Gebacke, Legolas? rührt sich Aragorn von seinem Schlafplatz aus. Ich hab nen tierischen Kohldampf. 

Wann hast du den nicht?! Ich bin ja gleich fertig. Jetzt nur noch den Teig in die Glut und dann müsste das eigentlich was werden.... Der Elb klatscht lieblos einige Teigfladen in die Glut und wischt sich angestrengt mit seiner mehligen Hand über die Stirn. 

Während das Lembas vor sich hinbäckt, versuchen Boromir und Frodo, den immer noch ohnmächtigen Sam wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. 

Hol' mal nen kalten Lappen! kommandiert Frodo. 

Woher soll ich jetzt bitte nen Lappen bekommen? 

Ist mir doch egal! Schließlich ist es auch mit deine Schuld, dass Sam hier so liegt. Wieso musstest du Eomer auch so erschrecken...Apropos Eomer...Nimm doch einfach Eomers altes Hemd. 

Schon gut, ich hol es mal.... 

Mittlerweile läuft Legolas der Schweiß in Bächen über den Körper. Die Hälfte seiner Lembasbrote ist total angebrannt und sieht aus wie Kaminkohle, er hofft, dass man wenigstens den Rest genießen kann. 

Essen ist fertig!! ruft Legolas durch das Camp. 

Sam, endlich bist du wieder wach! meint Frodo erleichtert. Mit Legolas' Lembas kommst du sicher wieder schnell auf die Beine.... 

Als endlich alle Dschungelbewohner angetanzt sind, teilt Legolas seine Brote aus. 

Haldir beäugt das halb angekohlte Ding in seinen Händen kritisch: Und das soll Lembas sein? 

Sei ruhig, mach's doch besser! schnauzt Legolas den anderen an, was er sofort wieder bereut, da der andere Elb wieder beginnt zu jammern und sich bei Frodo über die gemeine Welt auszuheulen. 

Na endlich. brummt Faramir grimmig und beißt in das Brot, spuckt es jedoch sofort wieder aus. Igitt, willst du uns vergiften? 

Dann wär ich euch Nervensägen wenigstens los! 

Argh! Du hast das ganze Essen verdorben, und wir hatten eh schon so wenig! ruft Aragorn angewidert. Eomer, wehe, du bringst heute nicht wenigstens 8 Sterne mit nach Hause, dann kannst du was erleben! 

**** 

Nachdem das Essen nicht genießbar war, macht sich Eomer mit knurrendem Magen auf den Weg zur Dschungelprüfung. 

Ich bin mal gespannt, was ich für einen Schrott machen darf...*grübel* Singen? Passt doch eher zu Haldir *hehe*.... 

Galadriel begrüßt Eomer mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Willkommen zur heutigen Dschungelprüfung, ist es nicht schön hier? Es regnet endlich mal wieder! 

Ja, ganz toll. meint Eomer und gähnt. 

So, wo wir grad beim Regen sind, deine Prüfung besteht darin uns einen Unterstand zu bauen und dabei ein fröhliches Lied zu singen, das du bestimmt kennst. Für jede Textunsicherheit ziehen wir dir einen halben Stern ab, genauso wie für eventuelle Baumängel. Klar soweit? 

Dr. Gandalf wird dir nun die gesundheitlichen Risiken erklären. 

Hi Eomer! Schön dich auch mal wieder zu sehn! Seit Minas Tirith haben wir uns schon nicht mehr gesehen, das waren noch Zeiten! Wie gehts immer so? 

Ähm, ich dachte, du solltest mir was erklären, keinen Smalltalk halten! 

Ach ja, wir können auch später noch über die guten alten Zeiten reden, falls du nicht von einem Baumstamm erschlagen wirst, heiser bist, oder dir einen tödlichen Spreisel in den Finger gerammt hast. 

Tödliche Spreisel? 

Also Eomer, willst du diese Prüfung antreten? Ich rate es dir, die Life-Band hat echt viel Geld gekostet.... meint Galadriel fröhlich. 

Na wenn du das sagst, will ich mal nicht so sein. Welches Lied muss sich singen? 

Wir dachten *Warriors of the World* könnte zu dir passen. Du hast eine Stunde Zeit. schreit Gimli. Du kennst das Lied, oder? 

Sicher, ich als alter Rohirrim-Rocker hatte sogar meine eigene Band... 

Aaaaalso, dann los! 

**** 

Here our soldiers stand 

from all around the world 

Waiting in a line 

to hear the battle cry 

All are gathered here 

victory is near 

The sound will fill the hall 

bringing power to us all 

We alone are fighting for metal that is true 

We own the right to live the fight we're here for all of you 

Now swear the blood upon your steel will never dry 

Stand and fight together beneath the metal sky 

Brothers Everywhere 

Raise you hands into the air 

We're warriors 

Warriors of The World 

Like thunder from the sky 

Sworn to fight and die 

We're warriors 

Warriors of The World 

Many stand against us 

but they will never win 

We said we would return 

and here we are again 

To bring them all destruction 

suffering and pain 

We are the hammer of the Gods 

we are thunder wind and rain 

There they wait in fear 

with swords in feeble hands 

With dreams to be a King 

first one should be a man 

I call them out and charge them all 

with a life that is a lie 

And in their final hour 

they shall confess before they die 

Brothers Everywhere 

Raise you hands into the air 

We're warriors 

Warriors of The World 

Like thunder from the sky 

Sworn to fight and die 

We're warriors 

Warriors of The World 

If i should fall in battle 

my brothers who fight by my side 

Gather my horse and waepons 

tell my family how i died 

Until then i will be strong 

I will fight for all that is real 

All who stand in my way will 

DIE by steel 

Brothers Everywhere 

Raise you hands into the air 

We're warriors 

Warriors of The World 

(Manowar, Warriors of the World United) 

**** 

Eine Stunde später: 

Ich hätte ja nicht geglaubt, dass du das schaffst. brummt Gimli etwas enttäuscht wegen der unspektakulär verlaufenen Dschungelprüfung. 

Für den Bau müssen wir dir leider einen Stern abziehen, weil es genau dort tropft, wo ich stehe! Außerdem waren doch zwei Textausfälle zu bemerken, also hast du 9 Sterne! 

Danke *rotzel* Haaaatschiiiiii! 

**** 

Neun Sterne! Ich bin sooooo stolz auf dich! quiekt Sam begeistert. Auch die anderen, besonders Aragorn, sehen sichtbar erleichtert aus. 

Zum Glück hat sich Sam bereit erklärt zu kochen, er kann es im Gegensatz zu dir, Legolas... meint Frodo grinsend. 

Immer nur rummaulen, als ob du besser gekocht hättest! *grummel* 

Ich dachte jeder Elb könnte Lembas backen! 

Ich eben nicht! 

Hättest du mich gefragt, ich kann das Rezept auswendig. wirft Haldir ein. 

Fall du mir nicht auch noch in den Rücken! brüllt Legolas den anderen Elben an. 

Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich so böse, ich hab auch ne Überraschung für dich. 

Na da freu ich mich aber. 

Aber erst nachher, nicht hier vor den anderen. 

**** 

Während Legolas und Haldir streiten, haben sich Eomer und Sam etwas von ihnen abgesondert. 

Die sind echt so blöd, in dem Regen muss ich was bauen, ich hätte mir den Tod holen können! *hustrostzel* 

Aber du hast es geschafft! Das hast du wirklich toll gemacht! muntert Sam den Rohirrim auf. 

Ach ja, und was krieg ich dafür? fragt Eomer gefrustet. 

Na, wie wärs mit nem Kuss? murmelt Sam und wird ein wenig rot. 

Na, das wär allerdings wirklich was. Dann leg mal los. 

*SCHMATZ* 

Kommst du heute Nacht in meinen Schlafsack, ich friere immer so... 

Du...ähm...ich glaub das ist mir noch zu früh...ich brauch noch Zeit.... stottert Sam un sucht schnell das Weite. 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!!! ICH HABS GEWUSST!!!!! ruft Boromir triumphierend. Morgen bist du mein Sklave! trällert er fröhlich und lautstark. 

Ruhe! Das muss schließlich nicht der ganze Dschungel wissen. 

ABER ICH HAB ES SCHON GEHÖRT!!! DU MAGST MICH GAR NICHT WIRKLICH, DU WOLLTEST MICH NUR INS BETT KRIEGEN! DU RIESENTRAMPEL! Und ich dachte du magst mich *schluchz* buhuuuuuuuuuuuuu! schreit Sam und flüchtet in den Dschungel. 

Da hast du den Salat, ich mag den Kleinen wirklich gern, du hast mir echt alles versaut. Ich hätte auch gewartet... 

Das glaubst du ja wohl selbst nicht.... spöttelt Boromir. 

Ach, du hast doch keine Ahnung von Liebe.... 

**** 

So, und wo ist jetzt meine Überraschung? 

Ich hab ein Gedicht für dich geschrieben. flötet Haldir und wird rot. 

Noch so'n verkappter Shakespeare.... murmelt Legolas. 

So oft rief ich als meine Muse dich, 

So mild behilflich war sie mir zum Singen, 

Daß jeder Fremdlingsmund nun tut wie ich, 

In deinem Namen aller Reime klingen. 

Dein Auge, das den Stummen Jubellieder, 

Beschränkte Trägheit Himmelsflug gelehrt, 

Gab Dichterflügeln neues Schwunggefieder, 

Der Anmut Majestät und Siegeswert. 

Doch sei am stolzesten auf _meine_ Blätter! 

Die sind dein Einfluß, sind von dir gesät: 

An andern machst du nur die Weisen glätter, 

Vollendest Künste, die dein Reiz erhöht: 

Doch meine ganze Kunst bist du; sie beut [bot] 

Mir Rohen Schätze der Gelehrsamkeit. 

Na, wie gefällts dir? 

**** 

Die nächste Dschungelprüfung ist etwas ganz besonderes, da gleich zwei Kandidaten antreten werden, die ihr im Doppelpack wählen könnt. Sie nennt sich *Schatzsuche*....Wir verabschieden uns für heute... 

Gimli fällt ihr ins Wort und fängt fröhlich an zu singen: Servus, Pfia Gott und auf Wiedersehn, die Musi is leider jetzt aus....hups! Schon wieder falsche Sendung! Bis Morgen! 

**** 

The Nominees are:

Faramir + Frodo

Legolas + Sam

Pippin + Boromir


	4. Tag 4

_Hey leutz! An dieser Stelle wollten __**wir **uns mal für die ganzen positiven Reviews und die rege Teilnahme an den Abstimmungen bedanken. Hoffentlich macht euch diese Folge beim Lesen genausoviel Spaß, wie wir beim Schreiben hatten....greetz **Ivine & Palin**_

*******

**Ich Bin Ein Elb**

Holt mich hier raus!

_Die Gefährten befinden sich 14 Tage im gefährlichsten aller Dschungel-in Australien. Hier kämpfen sie zwischen schwarzer Teichfolie und unechten Schlangen ums Überleben. Wann wird der gutaussehende, blonde Legolas zum ersten Mal rufen: _

**Ich Bin Ein Elb**

**Holt mich hier raus! ?**

Tag 4

Halli, hallo, hallöchen! Wie geht's euch denn heute an diesem wunderschönen Tag. Gestern war ja ein ziemlich ereignisreicher Tag, ich will schon fast sagen, ein poetischer Tag. Galadriel lächelt honigsüß. 

Also ich fand's schrecklich! brummt Gimli mürrisch. 

Immer diese Zwerge, keine Ahnung von Romantik.... 

Apropos Romantik, Haldir legt schon wieder mal los..... 

**** 

Also, ich mache LEGOLAS zum neuen Teamchef (Wer hätt's gedacht ruft Faramir dazwischen.) aber vorher will ich ihm noch ein kleines Lied vortragen.... 

Ich wollt ich wär eine Blume, 

Du kämest still gegangen, 

Nähmst mich zum Eigentume 

In deine Hand gefangen. 

trällert Haldir und schmachtet den total genervten Legolas erbarmungslos an. Ich hab das ganz allein für dich vertont. Die Gefährten kichern, bis auf Haldirs Angebeteten. 

Jaja, ganz toll. meint Legolas. Und von wem ist das Gedicht? Von Hesse? Erneutes Kichern von Eomer. 

Woher weißt du das? 

Ich weiß es halt. 

Willst du noch ein Lied hören? Baby, I'm too lost in you, caught in you~hu~hu (Sugarbabes) *trällerjuchz* 

HALT JETZT ENDLICH DEINE VERDAMMTE KLAPPE, ICH HAB MIGRÄNE!!! brüllt Boromir und bedroht Haldir mit seinem Schwert. Der Elb verstummt kleinlaut und sucht schnell das Weite. 

Endlich Ruhe, danke Boromir! meint Legolas und lächelt erleichtert. Kochen _darf _heute Aragorn! *evilgrin* Auf's Feuer aufpassen muss Boromir. 

Das trifft sich ja gut....Eomer, mein Sklave...äh Freund, willst du nicht diese Aufgabe für mich übernehmen? 

Aber gerne! zischt der Rohirrim mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. 

**** 

Merry und Pippin planschen derweil im künstlichen See. 

Sag mal, ist es nicht verdächtig still im Lager? Haldir singt gar nicht mehr. fragt Merry und schnippt einen Stein übers Wasser. 

Vielleicht hat Boromir dem Armen jetzt wirklich den Hals umgedreht.... meint Pippin düster und blickt beunruhigt über seine Schulter. Oder noch viel schlimmer, er hat ihn zu uns geschickt.... 

Merry lacht leise und wirft noch einen Stein ins Wasser. Hey, der ist dreimal gesprungen, ich möchte mal sehen, wie du mir das nachmachst.... lacht der Hobbit vergnügt. 

Warte mal ab.... 

Die beiden Hobbits beginnen also das Wasser mit Steinen zu bombadieren und bemerken gar nicht, dass ein riesiges grünes Krokodil aus dem Schilf hervolugt und sie gierig sabbernd beobachtet. 

Schrecke nicht das Wasser auf! 

Huch, Aragorn, hast du mich erschreckt. Du wiederholst dich auch ständig.... 

Hä, wieso? Aragorn kratzt sich am Kopf. 

Dasselbe hast du vor Moria auch schon gesagt. 

Ach wirklich? Und wenn ja, dann hatte ich jedenfalls recht. Dieser See ist mir nicht geheuer. 

Der ist doch künstlich.... 

Woher willst du denn das wissen? Du kannst doch gar nicht schwimmen.... 

Aber am Rand guckt doch die Teichfolie heraus. mischt sich Merry lachend ein. Du siehst Gespenster. Koch lieber was anständiges, als hier Orakel zu spielen! Ach ja, Angeln nützt hier nichts, Legolas hatte gestern auch keinen Erfolg damit. 

Dann glaubt mir halt nicht. meint Aragorn und zischt beleidigt wieder ab. 

Ohne dass die beiden Hobbits es bemerkt haben, ist das Krokodil näher gekommen. 

Da es heute wirklich abnormal heiß ist, gehen die beiden Hobbits ein paar Schritte weiter ins Wasser, so dass sie bis zu den Knien im kühlen Nass stehen. Plötzlich quiekt Merry laut auf. 

Igitt! Irgendwas ist hier, da bin ich mir sicher! meint er und stößt Pippin verängstigt an. Der stolpert vor lauter Schreck und verheddert sich in den Algen am Grunde des Sees. 

Merry! Hilf mir! Irgendwas greift mich an *kreisch* Pippin strampelt verzweifelt mit den Füßen und verstrickt sich immer noch mehr in dem Grünzeug. 

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! EIN KROKODIL! HIIIIIIIILLLLLLFFFFEEEEEEEE! ertönt Merrys Stimme so laut, dass Pippin fast das Trommelfell platzt. Vor lauter Schreck verliert er das Gleichgewicht und fällt kopfüber ins Wasser. 

Sofort kommt Legolas herbeigeeilt, der natürlich das Geschrei mit seinen hervorragenden Elbenohren gehört hat, und zieht einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher. Der erste trifft knapp daneben, aber der zweite sitzt goldrichtig. 

*ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz* 

Panisch packt Merry Pippin am Kragen und reißt ihn aus dem Wasser, woraufhin dieser angestrengt nach Luft schnappt. 

Ich hatte solche Angst um dich! meint Merry mit Tränen in den Augen. Währenddessen lässt der andere Hobbit seinen Blick auf das grüne leblose Gebilde vor ihnen und er beginnt schallend zu lachen. Dein Krokodil ist nur Haldirs Luftmatratze! *kicher* 

Merry stimmt mit in das Lachen ein und hilft seinem Freund, sich aus den Algen zu befreien. Selbst Legolas lacht nach der ersten Irritation laut los und verzieht sich wieder ins Lager. 

Du warst so tapfer! meint Merry entzückt und drückt Pippin glücklich an sich. 

Schon gut, aber du hast mir Leben gerettet, das war vieeeeel tapferer. Der Hobbit lacht und gibt dem anderen einen Schmatz auf die Wange. 

**** 

Sind die beiden nicht ein süßes Paar? Galadriel wischt sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. 

Hrmpf...wenn du meinst... 

Jetzt sei doch nicht so griesgrämig, mein Süßer! sagt die Elbe und lächelt Gimli zuckersüß an. 

Sofort hellt sich Gimlis Miene auf. Du findest mich süß? 

Wir sollten jetzt aber wirklich ins Camp gehen und die beiden Glücklichen auf die Dschungelprüfung vorbereiten. lenkt Galadriel ab und marschiert los. 

Wie ihr wisst, werden die heutige Dschungelprüfung zwei von euch bestreiten. Das Paar mit der eindeutigen Mehrheit waren BOROMIR und PIPPIN! meint Gimli. Hier ist eure Schatzkarte... Er drückt Boromir eine Michelin-Reisekarte in die Hand. Euer Ziel ist mit einem roten Kreuz versehen. Ihr solltet euch gleich auf den Weg machen.... 

Boromir faltet die Karte gleich auf und blickt sich orientierungslos darauf um. Kreuz? Welches Kreuz? fragt er verwirrt. 

Na da unten, ganz in der Ecke! sagt Galadriel und deutet auf ein winziges Kreuzchen. 

Und jetzt wird euch Dr. Gandalf noch die gesundheitlichen Risiken erklären. meint Gimli und wie aufs Stichwort erscheint Gandalf mitten im Lager. 

Gandalf? Ich dachte du wärst tot? meint Boromir überrascht. 

Dasselbe hatte ich von dir angenommen! kontert Gandalf. 

Keine Zeit für Smalltalk, Jungs! mischt sich Galadriel ein. 

Achso...schon wieder nicht? Also gut, euch beiden drohen unzählige tödliche Gefahren, die ich hier jetzt im einzelnen nicht aufzählen will...aber es wird sicher lustig. 

Na das hört sicher aber vielversprechend an, oder? Ach ja, wenn ihr unverletzt mit der Schatzkiste zurückkehrt, gibt's 12 Sterne. 

Viel Spaß ihr beiden! *hehe* Und die anderen müssen übrigens bis heute Abend den Schlüssel finden, klar? Er ist irgenwo hier im Lager, seht halt mal nach.. 

****  
Während sich Boromir und Pippin auf den Weg machen, wärmen sich Sam und Frodo am Lagerfeuer. Sam schnieft immer wieder unglücklich vor sich hin. 

Was ist denn los? Das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen. fragt Frodo den anderen Hobbit und sieht ihn besorgt an. 

*schnief* Eomer hat es gar nicht ernst mit mir gemeint....buhuu! Und ich dachte, ich hab endlich mal Glück! Es ging nur um eine Wette.... meint Sam und schneuzt in einen großen weißen Fetzen, der eindeutig von Eomers altem Hemd stammt. 

Jetzt nimm es doch nicht so schwer... Frodo klopft ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. 

Es riecht noch nach ihm...huhuuuu! fängt Sam, entgegen seiner Art, wieder zu heulen an. 

Man, dich hat es ja richtig erwischt...Ich glaube ich werde mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Eomer reden müssen! sagt Frodo. 

Das würdest du wirklich für mich tun? Sam lächelt unter Tränen. 

Sicher, wofür hat man denn Freunde? erklärt Frodo, woraufhin Sam ihm dankbar um den Hals fällt. 

Im selben Moment betritt Eomer mit einem Bündel Feuerholz das Lager, welches er angesichts dieses Anblicks ungehalten zu Boden wirft. 

**** 

Mittlerweile irren Boromir und Pippin schon mitten im Dschungel herum und wissen nicht mehr wo sie sind, was vor allem an Boromirs nicht vorhandenen Fähigkeiten zum Navigator liegt. 

Wer hat denn behauptet, dass er sich überall, sogar blind, zurechtfindet? Du oder du? schreit Pippin den Größeren an. 

Bei deinem Geschrei kann man sich doch sowieso nicht konzentrieren! brüllt Boromir zurück. 

Gib doch endlich zu, dass du den Kompass verloren hast und schon lang nicht mehr weißt, wo wir sind!!! 

Unter dem ganzen Gezetere gelangen die beiden endlich an eine tiefe Schlucht, über die eine schmale Hängebrücke gespannt ist. 

Na toll...und jetzt? fragt Boromir. 

Wer ist denn hier der Experte? Wir gehen natürlich rüber! schlägt der Hobbit vor. 

Aber du zuerst. 

Wieso ich? Hast du etwa Höhenangst? 

Schwachsinn! Ich halte dir nur den Rücken frei. 

Nichts da, du gehst zuerst! 

Nein du! 

Nein du! 

Ja gut, ich gebs ja zu, ich hab Höhenangst! lenkt Boromir nach einiger Zeit ein. 

Aber ich auch... jammert Pippin und klammert sich an Boromirs Arm fest. 

Na toll, und jetzt? 

Na du gehst voraus, ist doch klar! meint Pippin. 

Ich will aber nicht sterben! 

Stell dich nicht so an, wer ist denn hier der große Krieger? Hm? Dein Vater würde sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn er schon tot wäre.... 

Lass meinen Vater aus dem Spiel, du Wurm! zischt Boromir böse. Also gut, wir machen es ganz anders. Wir machen beide die Augen zu und tasten uns rüber. 

Spinnst du? 

Hast du etwa nen besseren Vorschlag? 

Aaalso gut, aber du gehst voraus... 

Nein du! 

Nein du! 

[...] 

**** 

Unsere beiden Kandidaten verstehen sich ja prächtig... meint Galadriel lachend. Schade nur, dass sie mit geschlossenen Augen nicht bemerken werden, dass die Brücke nicht so sicher ist, wie sie vielleicht annehmen....*hehe* 

Aber sehen wir mal, wie es mit den beiden weitergeht.... 

**** 

Inzwischen sind unsere beiden Helden *kicher* am anderen Ende der Brücke angekommen und müssen nun mit ansehen, wie das ohnehin schon wackelige Gebilde hinter ihnen zusammenbricht. 

Oh. Mein. Gott. stammelt Boromir fassungslos. 

Und wie kommen wir jetzt wieder zurück? kreischt Pippin außer sich. In welche Hölle hast du mich geführt, du Riesentrottel!? 

Wieso ich, du kennst den Weg genausowenig? 

Gib mir mal die Karte, ab jetzt führe ich uns! meint der Hobbit und schnappt sich die Karte. Nach einer Weile schreit er triumphierend auf. Ha! Da ist die Brücke, ich weiß jetzt, wohin wir müssen! meint er und rennt voraus. 

Na klasse! 

Es scheint wohl eine längere Wanderung zu werden.... 

**** 

Hör mal, Faramir, ich brauche deinen fachelbischen Rat. 

Was willst du Haldir? Ich bin wirklich beschäftigt.... gähnt der Rohirrim. 

Womit? Du liegst doch nur herum.. 

Genau, ich liege herum und denke über mein trostloses Leben nach, ich bin also wirklich beschäftigt, frag doch Frodo, er ist eh der Camppsychiater... 

Der kümmert sich aber gerade um Sam. Bi~hi~hi~tte, Faramir! 

Na gut, bevor du zu heulen anfängst... 

Also, ich habe ein Lied für Legolas geschrieben, hör mal... 

I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you..... 

Aufhören! Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten! Mein Rat ist, einfach mit dem Singen aufzuhören, ja? 

Du bist so gemein! BUHUUUUU, das erzähle ich Frodo! 

Der wird dir nichts anderes sagen, die Auenländer verstehen nämlich was von Musik.... 

Wie kannst du sowas nur sagen? Hast du denn kein Herz? 

Vielleicht solltest du Legolas einfach nur in Ruhe lassen, das wird ihn sicher freuen. 

Meinst du, dass er mich dann lieber haben würde. 

Wehe du lügst mich an... 

**** 

Nach einem langen Fußmarsch sind Boromir und Pippin endlich an der mit dem Kreuz markierten Stelle angekommen. 

Die Höhle sieht aber ziemlich dunkel aus.... meint Pippin ängstlich. 

Ach, hab dich nicht so, Moria war viel dunkler! 

Aber erst nachdem Gandalf weg war... 

Widersprich mir nicht immer! Gehn wir rein, ich hab Hunger! 

Boromir geht langsam mit dem jammernden Pippin an der Hand in die Höhle. Plötzlich stolpert er und findet eine Fackel, die er dann mit seinem Benzin-Feuerzeug anzündet. 

Du hast ein Feuerzeug? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Dann müssten wir uns im Lager nicht immer so anstrengen, ein paar Funken herzubekommen! beschwert sich der Hobbit. 

Ich wusst auch nicht, dass es noch in er Hosentasche ist und außerdem ist es sowieso schon fast leer. 

Vorsichtig leuchtet Boromir in der Höhle umher, als er die Schatzkiste entdeckt. 

Pippin zupft unruhig an dessen Hemdärmel. 

HIER GIBT ES SCHLANGEN!!!! 

PSCHT! Das seh ich auch. zischt Boromir beunruhigt. 

ABER SCHLANGEN HABEN GAR KEINE OHREN!! schreit Pippin und stapft auf die Kiste zu. 

Aber sie können Erschütterungen spüren... meint Boromir und grinst gelassen. 

Pippin bleibt schlagartig stehen. 

Doch es ist schon zu spät, eine der riesigen Würgeschlagen hat sich bereits um den kleinen Hobbit geschlungen. 

*Der hat genau die richtige Größßßßßße, lecker!* 

BOROMIR!!! HHHHHIIIIILLLLLLFFFF MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRR! 

Ist ja schon gut, ich komme! meint Boromir und geht langsam auf die Schlange zu. 

*Fassssss ihn nicht an, er issssst sssschrecklich gifffftig....* Der Mann aus Gondor kratzt sich am Kopf. 

*Bissssst du etwa Harry Potter?* 

*Häää? Wiesssso? 

*Er isssst der Einzzzzige Parssselmund im Fernssssehen....* 

*Nee, aber lässst du ihn trotzzzdem lossss?* 

*Von mir ausssss* 

Die Schlange lässt den Hobbit unsanft aus ihren Fängen frei. Dieser stürzt sich sofort in Boromirs Arme. Du hast mich gerettet! 

*Könntesssst du deinen Kumpelssss mal ssssagen, dassss sssie von der Kisssste weg gehen ssssollen? Die brauchen wir nämlich* 

*Aber ssssicher* 

Unter großßßßem Kraftaufwand sssschleppt Boromir die Kissssste aussss der Höhle. 

Hey, jetzt reichtssss aber mit Parsssel, klar? 

Was war das eigentlich? 

Boromir zuckt mit den Schultern. Keine Ahnung. 

Pippin sieht ihn etwas beunruhigt an. Jetzt bist du aber wieder normal oder? 

Klar, gehn wir, du Knirpsss 

Ich bin kein Knirps. 

Sssschon klar! 

Hör endlich auf mit dem Scheiß! 

Ich weißßßß gar nicht, wassss du meinsssst. 

Na dasssss! 

Wassss willssssst du eigentlich? 

[...] 

**** 

Du Legolas? 

Sollten wir nicht noch den Schlüssel suchen? 

Welchen Schlüssel? 

Na den zur Schatztruhe. 

ARAGORN! Wer ist hier der Teamchef? ICH oder ICH? 

Na du. 

NEIN ICH! 

Okay, ich. 

NEIN ICH! 

Ja sag ich doch, du. 

NEIN ICH! 

Wir sollten jetzt wirklich den Schlüssel suchen.... 

Nein, DU suchst den Schlüssel. 

Nein, DU! 

Sag ich doch....ich 

NEIN, DU! 

Ich gebs auf. Total größenwahnsinnig. 

Wer? Ich? 

NEIN DU! 

**** 

Na im Lager läuft ja alles bestens, aber wir sollten mal sehen, wo unsere zwei Schatzsucher abgeblieben sind. flötet Galadriel. 

Die beiden stehen vor den Resten der Brücke. 

Und wie kommen wir jetzt rüber? meint Pippin und blickt Boromir aus seinen Kulleraugen an. 

Keine Ahnung, fffffliegen? 

Ich glaub du spinnst. 

Dasss war ein Witzzzz, wir sssschwimmen natürlich. 

Und wie kommen wir runter. 

Du bissst wie ein kleinessss Kind. 

Bin ich nicht! 

Bissst du doch. 

Bin ich nicht! 

Sssssei endlich sssstill! Wir sssseilen unsss ab. 

Kurze Zeit später stehen die beiden am Ufer des reißenden Flusses unten in der Schlucht. 

Und wie soll ich da bitte rüberkommen? Ich kann nicht schwimmen! 

Wortlos hebt Boromir den Hobbit auf die Kiste und stürzt sich todesmutig in die Fluten. 

Sssssschei...beinkleissster, die Sssssströmung isssst zzzzzu sssstark! Er paddelt verzweifelt, aber die Strömung treibt beide davon. 

Du solltest dich besser auch an der Kiste festhalten, ich will ja nicht, dass du ertrinkst. 

Wie umssssichtig von dir. 

**** 

Meinst du, die kommen heute noch wieder zurück? Also, ich hab da meine Zweifel...außerdem wie redet Boromir überhaupt, der hat wohl nen Sonnenstich. Galadriel rümpft die Nase. 

Komisch, hier regnet es doch nur. meint Gimli. 

Da hast du auch wieder recht, Schätzchen. 

*schmacht* Das ist echt nett von dir. 

Schon gut, schon gut, sollten wir vielleicht noch mal zum Lager schalten? 

*PLATSCH! BLUBBER!* 

Was war das? beunruhigt blickt Galadriel in Richtung Dreckloch...Tümpel..., was auch immer... 

Die beiden sehen nur etwas Unförmiges auf sich zukommen, als auf einmal.... 

*PRUST* 

*Nachluftschnapp* 

*hust* 

Mein Gott, Boromir, wo sind wir hier? 

Keine Ahnung, aber hier isssst ein Uffffer. Voller Elan hüpft er aus dem Tümpel und zieht die Kiste samt dem auch verschlammten Pippin heraus. Beides landet auf Gimlis Fuß, der erschreckt aufschreit. 

Ahhh, du Hornochse. 

Wasss man ssssagt, issst man Sssselber! zischt Boromir böse. Ihr habt euch dassss doch ausssgedacht. 

Eigentlich war es aber anders geplant. erwidert Gimli. 

Isssst mir doch egal! 

IGITT! Du hast mein Kleid beschmutzt! kreischt Galadriel auf. Das ist von C. Lorienfeld, das ist unbezahlbar! 

Das hab ich doch schon mal gehört. wirft Gimli ein. 

Ach sei ruhig, du Giftzwerg! 

Das war aber echt gemein. mischt sich Pippin ein. 

Los, ab ins Lager, ich will euch nie wieder sehen! kreischt Galadriel immer noch außer sich. 

Wasss hat sssie denn? 

Ist doch egal, lass uns gehen. meint Pippin und nimmt Boromir an der Hand. 

**** 

Da seid ihr ja endlich! ruft Merry glücklich und stürzt auf Pippin zu. Kurz vorher hält er inne. Iiiihhh wie siehst du denn aus? 

Na endlich, ich dachte schon, wir kriegen heute gar nichts mehr zu essen! macht sich jetzt auch Aragorn bemerkbar. 

WER IST HIER DER CHEF! 

Du, Legolas.... 

Endlich hast du es begriffen! ICH, LEGOLAS, PRINZ VON DÜSTERWALD, DER GROSSE! 

Wasss war eigentlich bei euch losssss? 

wirft Faramir ein. 

Habt ihr wenigstens den Schlüssel? Ich hab Hunger! fragt Pippin. 

Nichts da, erst geht ihr euch waschen! befielt Legolas. 

Der ist wirklich auf einem sehr abgefahrenenen Machttrip! meint Faramir leise. 

EOMER! Wo bissssst du? EOMER! Wir brauchen dringend eine Dussssche! EOMER! 

Seit wann redest du von dir in der Mehrzahl? fragt Aragorn etwas desorientiert. 

Ich rede ja auch nicht nur von mir, sssso wie du immer. Ich denke auch an andere. Sssschließßßlich issst Pip genausssso dreckig wie ich. EOMER! Wir brauchen auch eine Fußßßßßmassssage! Beeil dich gefälligssssst! 

Komm ja schon. 

**** 

Ich ja gespannt, wie sie die Kiste aufbekommen wollen. meint Galadriel schnippisch. 

**** 

Nachdem wir den Schlüssel nicht gefunden haben, oder besser gesagt nicht einmal gesucht, müssen wir uns irgendwie anders helfen. erklärt Aragorn im Brustton der Überzeugung. 

HEY! Ich sage hier, was gemacht wird. Und ich sage, wir müssen uns irgendwie anders helfen. 

Sag ich doch. 

NEIN! Das sage ICH. ICH ICH!!! 

Ist ja gut, machen wir das Ding endlich auf. 

Mittlerweile ist die ganze Gruppe um die Kiste versammelt und versucht sie irgendwie aufzubrechen. Erst Faramir schafft es mit einem Hebel, die Truhe aufzustemmen. 

Ha, wie hab ich das gemacht, wer ist jetzt der Bessere, Bruder, hä? 

Wassss meinsssst du, von wem du dasss hasssst? 

Ach, da ist ja der Schlüssel meint Frodo und deutet auf eine Kette um Haldirs Hals. 

Klar, ich hatte den schon die ganze Zeit... sagt der Elb. 

Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? fährt Legolas ihn an. 

Du hast mich ja nicht gefragt, außerdem warst du den ganzen Tag so....so...so...gemein...*schnief* 

Schon gut, fang nicht wieder an zu heulen! 

Schauen wir jetzt vielleicht endlich in die Kiste? quengelt Sam. 

Zum letzten Mal....ICH SAGE WAS HIER GEMACHT WIRD, KLAR? 

Klar, Sir! 

Also schauen wir mal in die Kiste. meint Legolas wieder ruhig und öffnet den Deckel ganz. Hä? Was ist das für'n Schrott? 

Und für dasssss haben wir unssss den ganzzzzen Tag sssso gequält? 

Echt ne Frechheit! sagt Pippin empört. 

Oh, ein neues Lembas-Rezept! ruft Haldir entzückt und wedelt mit einem Zettel in der Luft. 

Dann mach mal gleich welches, aber hoppla hopp! 

Aber gerne! Haldir strahlt den anderen Elben entzückt an. 

Feuerwasser für jeden? Cool! Ich bin echt total fertig! meint Eomer erschöpft. 

Nichtssss da, erssst nach Ssssonnenuntergang, klar ssssoweit? 

Außerdem befinden sich in der Kiste noch ein Banjo, eine Blockflöte, eine kleine Trommel, eine Trompete, ein Tambourin, eine Maultrommel, ein Paar Becken, eine Klarinette, ein Minikeyboard, Rasseln und ein Aufnahmegerät. 

Na toll, was solln wir mit dem Schrott? meint Frodo und zupft etwas misstrauisch am Banjo. 

Juhu! Musik! Endlich was für mich.... 

**** 

So, das war's mal wieder für heute. Die nächste Dschungelprüfung heißt *RAPUNZEL*, klingt doch vielversprechend, oder? Außerdem, was werden die Campbewohner mit dem Alkohol und den Instrumenten machen? Das alles und noch viel mehr, gibts es morgen, wenn ich König des Dschungels wär! *singgröhl* 

Du hast ja doch was für Poesie übrig! meint Galadriel aus dem Hintergrund. 

**** 

And the Nominees for *RAPUNZEL* are:

Faramir

Merry

Legolas


	5. Tag 5

Hi Leutz! Dieses Mal hat es echt ewig gedauert, sooooorrrryyy! Aber wir hoffen das Warten hat sich gelohnt! Viel Spaß 

Ivine & Palin

**Ich Bin Ein Elb**

Holt mich hier raus!

_Die Gefährten befinden sich 14 Tage im gefährlichsten aller Dschungel-in Australien. Hier kämpfen sie zwischen schwarzer Teichfolie und unechten Schlangen ums Überleben. Wann wird der gutaussehende, blonde Legolas zum ersten Mal rufen: _

**Ich Bin Ein Elb**

**Holt mich hier raus! ?**

Tag 5

Herzlich Willkommen zu einer neuen Folge unserer beliebten Dschungel-Show! Gestern war ja allerhand los.... säuselt Galadriel. 

Hmmmm! Vor allem als Pippin und Boromir hier aufgetaucht sind *hehe* wirft Gimli ein. 

ERINNER MICH BLOSS NICHT AN DEN IDIOTEN!!!! ER HAT MEIN KLEID RUINIERT!!!! *ZETERMORDIO* 

Ich glaube...ähm ach schauen wir einfach mal ins Camp.... 

**** 

Meine lieben Unterelben und Untertanen...ich habe beschlossen, ab heute die Regeln zu ändern. Hier sind die zehn Gebote des Legolas Grünblatt, Prinz von Düsterwald und König des Dschungels: 

1. Ich war gestern Teamchef. 

2. Ich bin heute Teamchef. 

3. Ich werde immer der Teamchef bleiben. 

4. Ich sage, was gemacht wird. 

5. Ich sage auch, was nicht gemacht wird. 

6. Ich bekomme immer als Erster zu Essen. 

7. Ich muss keine Dschungelprüfung machen. 

8. Ich bestimme, wer die Dschungelprüfung macht. 

9. Ich darf als erstes ins Bad. 

10. Ich allein bin Herrscher über den Dschungel und alles, was hier kreucht und fleucht! Verstanden? 

Du hassssssst sssssie ja nicht mehr alle! DOING! *LegolaszuBodengeh* 

Ok, Boromir, du hast es verdient, heute Teamchef zu sein. meint Legolas benommen. 

Ich will auch mal! quengelt Faramir. 

Nichtsssss da! 

***** 

Einige Zeit später am See: 

Frodo bereitet sich seelisch und moralisch auf sein Gespräch mit Eomer vor und überlegt schon einmal, auf welche Couch er ihn legen soll....als ihm plötzlich einfällt, dass es im Dschungel keine Couch gibt. 

Auf einmal springt Eomer laut schreiend aus einem Busch, genau vor Frodo und sieht ihn grimmig an. 

Huch! Hast du mich erschreckt, aber ich wollte sowieso gerade mit dir reden. 

Jetzt mal Klartext: WAS GENAU LÄUFT DENN ZWISCHEN DIR UND SAM? Hast du ihn auch schön getröstet? 

Nicht so laut, Mensch! Oder willst du, dass alle im Lager deine Beziehungsprobleme mitkriegen? 

ICH hab keine BEZIEHUNGSPROBLEME!! 

Klassischer Fall.....Verdrängung. meint Frodo fachmännisch. 

Ich hab dich was gefragt, Knirps! 

Wieso erzählst du mir nicht einfach, was eigentlich los ist? meint Frodo mit seiner ganz sanften Hypnosestimme. 

Eomer lässt sich allerdings nicht davon beeindrucken und brüllt: LASS JA DIE FINGER VON _MEINEM _SAM, IST DAS KLAR? 

Wieso dein Sam? Ich dachte es ging um eine Wette.... 

Hmmmm....ja, zuerst schon, aber dann....*schluchz* Eomer klammert sich an Frodo und bricht in herzzerreißendes Geheule aus. BUHUUUUUUU!!!! Du kannst ihn mir doch nicht einfach wegnehmen....er ist doch mein Lieblingshobbit....*heul* 

Frodo schaut Eomer etwas ungläubig an. Jetzt sag bloß.... 

JA, ICH HAB MICH IN SAM VERLIEBT! 

Wer hat sich in wen verliebt? Hab ich was verpasst? 

Haldir, du kommst jetzt grad ziemlich ungelegen.... meint Frodo, aber Haldir kümmert sich nicht darum und versucht Eomer aufzubauen. 

Ich kann dir helfen ein Lied für sie zu schreiben (BLOSS NICHT! Buhuuuu) oder ein Gedicht? Wer ist denn die Glückliche? Hoffentlich nicht Arwen, da hast du schlechte Karten, weißt du? Oder es wird doch nicht gar Galadriel sein. 

HALDIR! Ich führe hier ein ernstes Gespräch, würdest du bitte deinen Hintern wieder ins Lager bewegen? unterbricht Frodo den Redeschwall des Elben genervt. 

Du findest ich hab einen süßen Hintern? Ohhh Frodo, du Charmeur! *wegtänzel* 

Von süß hab ich nichts gesagt....und zu dir Eomer: Sags ihm einfach. Bei Sam muss man direkt sein, sonst versteht er's nicht. 

****** 

Ach, wie süß....aber wir sollten langsam ins Lager und.... BOING! PENG! SCHEPPER! 

Galadriel wird unvermutet von einem Holzstamm des von Eomer gebauten Regenunterstands (siehe Tag 3) getroffen und sinkt ohnmächtig zu Boden. 

EOMER, du HORNORK! Was wäre gewesen, wenn der Balken mich getroffen hätte? brüllt Gimli außer sich. fragt er dann leise. Bist du tot? 

GALADRIEL! Wach auf, dein Kleid wird ja ganz schmutzig und nass! Gimli versucht es mit allem Mitteln, aber es hat keinen Zweck, die Elbin bleibt weiterhin reglos liegen. 

Ich brauche einen Arzt....*grübel* ARAGORN, meine letzte Rettung. sagt er noch und hievt Galadriel über seine Schulter und schleppt sie keuchend in Richtung Lager. 

Aus dem Hintergrund, ganz leise, meint Gandalf: Er hätte auch mich fragen können..... 

****** 

Faramir, mein Freund. 

Was willst du Legolas? 

Ich brauche einen Rat, von einem beziehungerfahrenen Menschen.... 

Wieso kommst du dann zu mir? 

Warst du nicht mal mit Eowyn zusammen? Aber is ja egal....was ich eigentlich wollte... 

Na dann schieß mal los. 

Sag mir, wie ich diesen verdammten Bänkelsänger loswerde! 

Du meinst Haldir? 

PSCHT! Nicht so laut, sonst kommt er noch her und singt wieder! *schauder* 

OK, mein Rat...ähm...sags ihm einfach... 

Aber dann heult er wieder! Kannst du es ihm nicht sagen? 

ICH? Bist du wahnsinnig.... 

Na gut, na gut, aber du schuldest mir was. 

***** 

AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOORRRRN!!!!!!!!! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEE! 

Dieser kommt auch sogleich herbeigeeilt, um zu sehen, was der Grund für den Zwergenaufstand ist. Was brüllst du denn hier so rum? 

keucht Gimli. 

Was ist mit Galadriel, red mal in ganzen Sätzen! 

Sie *keuch* wurde...*keuch* schau mal....*keuch* bringt Gimli schließlich angestrengt heraus und deutet auf die Elbin über seiner Schulter. 

Sag das doch gleich. Was hast du denn mit ihr angestellt *grins*? 

Eomer. *keuch* Regenunterstand. *keuch* Dachschaden. *keuch* 

Gut, dass der Proviant schon wieder alle ist, so könnt ihr uns die Sterne wenigstens nicht mehr aberkennen. meint Aragorn trocken, bevor er sich Galadriel näher anschaut. 

Ich weiß schon, wie wir ihr helfen können... 

*Eine halbe Stunde später* 

ruft Aragorn begeistert und deutet auf den Kessel über dem Feuer. 

Was hast du da zusammen gebraut, das riecht ja scheußlich!!!!! sagt Gimli und rümpft die Nase. 

Schlecht muss schlecht vertreiben. 

Na da kann es ja nur besser werden. *hehe* Weißt du...eigentlich sollte sie ja eher fachelbische Hilfe bekommen, Elrond oder so... 

Ach Quatsch, ich war doch bei ihm in der Lehre. sagt Aragorn, als er einen Schöpfer des grünen Gebräus aus dem Kessel holt und ihn Galadriel einflößt. 

Die Elbin schlägt auch -o Wunder- sofort die Augen auf. 

Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? Und wer seid ihr überhaupt? 

Aber Galadriel-Schätzchen, erkennst du mich denn nicht? 

Kennen wir uns? Galadriel kratzt sich undamenhaft am Kopf und blickt sie ratlos an. 

****** 

Boromir, Merry, Pippin und Faramir (=Sitzreihenfolge) sitzen zusammen auf einem Baumstamm am See. Faramir und Boromir reden über die Köpfe der beiden Köpfe hinweg, während das Liebespaar turtelt. 

Du musst mir nochmal genau erzählen, wie das war mit den Schlangen. Hattest du denn gar keine Angst, ach du bist so mutig. schwärmt Merry. 

Du Boromir? Wann willst du's eigentlich wieder? fragt Faramir kleinlaut. 

Red doch nicht immer von mir, lass uns lieber von uns reden....Meinst du wir könnten hier nicht irgendwo ungestört sein... haucht Pippin verführerisch. 

Wiesssso? Wasss hassst du damit angessstellt? Boromir wird misstrauisch. 

Reicht es auch, wenn ich es dir morgen noch gebe? versucht Faramir seine Frist herauszuzögern. 

Ich weiß nicht....ich glaub ich bin noch nicht so weit..... meint Merry verlegen. 

Ich kann aber nicht mehr daraufff warten!!!! 

Bitte, gib mir noch etwas Zeit... jammert Faramir. 

Ich geb dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst.... säuselt Pippin. 

Ich will essss aber jetzzzzzzzt ssssoffffort!! 

SAG MAL, HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE? DU HAST DOCH NICHT ETWA WAS MIT DIESEM .....M-MENSCHEN ANGEFANGEN?! brüllt Merry außer sich. 

Jetzzzzzt missssch du dich hier nicht ein! Dasss geht nur mich und ihn etwassss an! 

Das find ich aber schön, dass du mir noch etwas Zeit gibst, du bist so verständnisvoll... sagt Faramir erleichtert. 

ES GEHT MICH SEHR WOHL WAS AN, WENN DU WAS MIT MEINEM FREUND HAST! schreit Merry Boromir an. 

Aber das ist doch ganz klar, mein Lieber! Pippin zeigt immer noch sehr viel Verständnis. 

WIESO MIT DEINEM FREUND, ER IST AUCH MEIN BRUDER und außerdem ähm...SSSEIT WANN HASSST DU WASS MIT FARAMIR? 

Du bist bist wie ein Bruder zu mir. Faramir lächelt Boromir dankbar an. 

FARAMIR? MERRY! ABER MICH LÄSST DU NICHT RAN! brüllt Pippin und hört die letzten Worte Faramirs schon nicht mehr. 

WOVON REDEST DU EIGENTLICH, _**DU**_ HAST DOCH WAS MIT BOROMIR!!?? brüllt Merry zurück. 

Na, ssseit wann bissssst du denn Hobbitliebhaber? Issst mir ja ganzzz neu.. neckt Boromir seinen jüngeren Bruder. 

Halli, Hallo, Hallöchen....euer Gespräch ist ja wirklich interessant, aber um was geht es eigentlich? mischt sich mal wieder unser lieber Haldir ein. 

Es geht darum, DASS PIPPIN MICH MIT BOROMIR BETRÜGT! 

Wir treffffffen unsssss hier in zzzzwei Sssstunden, und WENN DU' SSSS MIR DANN NICHT ENDLICH GIBSSSSST.... 

JETZT MACHT ER'S AUCH NOCH DIREKT VOR MEINER NASE! beschwert sich Merry lautstark. 

Ich brauch aber bestimmt länger! jammert Faramir wieder los. 

MUSST DU DEINE NASE FÜR MERRY PUDERN, ODER WAS? NUR KEINE HEMMUNGEN, ICH WEISS JETZT SOWIESO ALLES! UND DU BEHAUPTEST DU LIEBST MICH! brüllt Pippin jetzt seinerseits. 

Jetzt noch mal von vorne: Boromir hat was mit Pippin und betrügt ihn aber mit Faramir und Faramir hat was mit Boromir und betrügt ihn mit Merry? Ist das nicht Inzest? 

Haldir, DU HORNORK! HALT'SSSSS MAUL! Du versssssstehssssst essss ssssowiessssso nicht! 

(Wir hoffen, ihr versteht unser etwas verwickeltes ....Für Fragen stehen wir gerne zur Verfügung, Anm. der Redaktion.) 

****** 

NAZGUL-AIRLINES BITTET UM LANDEERLAUBNIS! kreischt es plötzlich aus nächster Nähe, unterbricht die Streitenden und auch sonst alle Gespräche, so dass alle verwundert ins Lager eilen. 

ERLAUBNIS ERTEILT! brüllt Gimli zurück. 

Bist du wahnsinnig? Das sind Nazguls mit ihren Aasgeiern und die sollen hier im Lager landen? fragt der König von Gondor freundlich lächelnd. 

Weißt die nicht, dass die schwarzen Reiter ins Touristikgeschäft eingestiegen sind? 

Touristik in Mittelerde? 

Ja klar, Bruchtal, Lothlorien, Moria und natürlich eine Klettertour zum Schicksalsberg...ist voll der Renner. 

Und die fliegen auch nach Australien? 

Was denkst du denn? Irgendwo müssen die Touristen schließlich auch herkommen. 

Mittlerweile ist der schwarze Vogel mit seinem kreischenden Piloten gelandet und würdevoll versucht Elrond von dem Ungetüm herunterzuklettern. 

Meine Güte, ich buche nie wieder einen Last-Minute-Flug in der Business-Class...möchte ja nicht wissen, wie die Zweite Klasse ist.... 

Die Lagerbewohner blicken sich etwas verwirrt an. 

Elrond? Was machst du denn hier? 

Gimli hat schließlich nach mir gerufen, außerdem kann ich meine Schwiegermutter doch nicht sterben lassen, oder? 

Aufgewacht ist sie ja schon.... meint Aragorn kleinlaut. 

Dieser Quacksalber denkt, er könnte mit Königskraut alles lösen. grummelt Gimli. 

Ich werd mal sehen, was ich machen kann.... erwidert der weise Elb und geht zu Galadriel, die immer noch leicht neben sich steht. 

Die Elbin reagiert nicht. 

Kennen wir uns? Und wer ist überhaupt diese Galadriel, von der ihr die ganze Zeit redet? 

Das wird noch ne Menge Arbeit... seufzt Elrond und verscheucht die Dschungelbewohner aus dem Lager. 

***** 

Sam ist wie so oft mal wieder beim Wäsche aufhängen (er ist eben ein Neurotiker, was Sauberkeit anbelangt ^^), als Eomer (wie kann es auch anders sein) hinter ihm auftaucht. 

Hey Sammy... murmelt er geknickt. 

fährt dieser ihn wütend an. 

Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? 

LASS MICH IN RUHE UND SPRICH MICH NIE MEHR AN! DAMIT WÄR MIR SEHR GEHOLFEN! schreit Sam und schnieft fast unhörbar. 

Hör mir doch mal einen Moment zu, bitte. 

AUF DEINE ERKLÄRUNGEN KANN ICH AUCH GUT VERZICHTEN! WAHRSCHEINLICH SITZT BOROMIR DA HINTER EINEM BUSCH UND LACHT SICH HALB TOT. UM WAS HABT IHR DIESES MAL GEWETTET? Der Hobbit schnieft nun schon etwas lauter und wischt sich über die Augen. HAU BLOSS AB! 

Sammy, jetzt sei nicht so, ich weiß ich hab echt Mist gebaut, aber kannst du mir nicht noch eine Chance geben? 

Der Hobbit hält sich die Ohren zu. ICH KANN DICH GAR NICHT HÖREN! RED NUR WEITER! LALALALALALALALALALALALA! 

Mensch Sam, jetzt sei doch vernünftig! meint Eomer verzweifelt und weiß sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen, als den Hobbit etwas unsanft an den Armen hochzuheben. So, und jetzt hörst du mir zu! 

NEIN, TU ICH NICHT! LASS MICH RUNTER! *strampel* 

Also Sam, auch wenn du mir das jetzt nicht glaubst, aber ich schwör dir es ist wahr. Am Anfang war es nur eine Wette, das geb ich ja zu, aber dann hatten wir immer so viel Spaß und so...um es kurz zu machen, ich hab mich ganz doll in dich verliebt! So, und jetzt darfst du wieder runter und mich anschreien. sagt Eomer ernst und sieht den blonden Hobbit an. Behutsam setzt er Sam auf den Boden zurück und wendet sich zum Gehen ab. 

Eomer? Wart mal. Sam blickt zu Boden. War das wirklich ernst gemeint? So echt jetzt? 

Der Rohirrim dreht sich lächelnd um. Ja, so ganz echt. 

****** 

Mittlerweile ist Elronds Trank fast fertig. Er muss nur noch ein paar Stunden vor sich hin köcheln. Gimli ist ganz außer sich, als er ihm das erklärt. 

WAS? Aber wir müssen doch die Dschungelprüfung machen und Galadriel sollte doch mitmachen! 

Das geht wohl nicht, sie brauch unbedingt Ruhe. Diese Aufgabe muss wohl jemand anders übernehmen. 

Du Elrond? Du hast doch jetzt frei oder? 

Ja? HALT! Das kannst du mal ganz grob vergessen! 

Ach ja, Zwerge haben ein sehr gutes Gedächnis. 

Fast so gut wie Olifanten, ich weiß. Aber trotzdem mach ich das nicht. 

Oh doch! *hehe* 

Eine halbe Stunde später im mittlerweile von Profis reparierten Regenunterstand: 

NEIN! ICH WERDE DIESES KLEID NICHT ANZIEHEN, ICH HABE DOCH NICHT MAL DIE RICHTIGE FIGUR, GESCHWEIGE DENN OBERWEITE DAFÜR! 

Stell dich nicht so an, du siehst doch prima aus *hehe* 

Aber ich hasse lindgrün, das macht mich immer so blass. 

Du musst es ja nur eine Stunde anhaben. Das wirst du schon überleben. 

Aber die Farbe steht mir einfach nicht! 

Dann zauber es dir doch einfach pink. 

ICH BIN NICHT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! 

Sei still und zieh es einfach an... grummelt Gimli. Du wolltest doch helfen...ich glaub ich krieg Migräne... 

***** 

Wieder im Lager, verkündet Gimli nun, wer zur Prüfung antreten muss: 

Machen wir's kurz und schmerzlos: Legolas, du wirst bei *RAPUNZEL* antreten. 

Aber natürlich, diese Aufgabe klingt, als wäre sie für mich gemacht, wie konntet ihr nur jemand anders zur Wahl stellen. sagt Legolas mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust. 

***** 

Why does it always rain on me? 

Is it because I lied when I was seventy... trällert Haldir und versucht nebenbei, dem Banjo einige nicht so sehr verstimmte Töne zu entlocken. 

Plötzlich... Genau vor ihm springt Faramir aus einem Busch. 

Du Hornork! Wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken?! Beinahe hätte ich das Banjo zerbrochen! 

Haldir, ich muss dringend mit dir reden. Faramir schaut den Elben ernst an. 

Was hab ich denn jetzt wieder verbrochen? Raus mit der Sprache, nur keine Scheu. Ich bin nicht nachtragend... 

Also kurz und schmerzlos. Haldir, ich glaube, du solltest Legolas lieber in Ruhe lassen. Er ist ziemlich gereizt, seit du immer hinter ihm herdackelst. Und du kennst ja Legolas, wenn er sauer wird...wir sollten ihn nicht zu sehr reizen, das ist nicht gut fürs Klima im Camp. 

Ja und weiter? 

Ja also...das war eigentlich alles... 

Und um mir das zu sagen, unterbrichst du mich beim Singen? Ich glaubs ja nicht... Haldir schaut Faramir noch einmal kurz beleidigt an und verschwindet. 

Faramir bleibt verblüfft stehen. Ich glaub, er hat nicht ganz kapiert, auf was ich hinaus will...und schon gar nicht, dass Legolas absolut nichts von ihm will...*kopfschüttel*. 

***** 

Mittlerweile ist Legolas auf dem Weg zur Dschungelprüfung. Schon von weitem erblickt er einen mächtigen Baum (Stand der gestern schon da?), auf dem ein mächtiges Baumhaus thront. 

Hallo Legolas! Da bist du ja! begrüßt ihn Gimli mit einem bösartigen Grinsen. Dich erwartet eine schöne Überraschung. Deine Aufgabe ist es, die holde Maid vom Baumhaus zu retten und zwar nur mit Hilfe ihres Haars und deiner Körperkraft! 

GIMLI *kreisch* WENN ICH HIER JEMALS RAUSKOMME, DREHE ICH DIR DEN HALS UM! 

Wer war das? 

Deine holde Maid, aber jetzt wird die dir Dr. Gandalf erst mal noch ein paar Risiken verraten.... 

Hallo Legolas! Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Heute ist ein wunderschöner Tag, um auf einen Baum zu klettern, nicht wahr? Die einzige Gefahr besteht darin sich alle möglichen und unmöglichen Knochen zu brechen und natürlich die Abneigung der Maid auf sich zu ziehen *g*. Viel Spaß! 

Na danke! meint Legolas. Und ich dachte schon, ich sei für diese Aufgabe wie gemacht.... 

Also gut, du hast 10 Minuten Zeit, zum Abstieg dürft ihr übrigens die Strickleiter auf der anderen Seite des Baums benutzen. Willst du zur Prüfung antreten? 

Na so schwierig klingt das ja nicht.... 

Wart nur ab *hehe* 

Prüfend besieht sich Legolas den Baumstamm, bevor er geschmeidig, wie Elben nun einmal sind, die Besteigung des Baums in Angriff nimmt. Er zieht sich elegant an den ersten Ästen nach oben und hat in einer Spitzenzeit von 4 Minuten schon drei Viertel der Strecke zurückgelegt, als er einen Freudenschrei der holden Maid hört. 

LEGOLAS! Holst du mich endlich runter? Elrond blickt ihn aus verführerisch geschminkten Augen erfreut an. 

Oh. Gott! Ein zweiter Haldir. Nein, noch schlimmer, eine Elbentranse! kreischt Legolas erschreckt und lässt vor lauter Schock mit beiden Händen los. hallt esdurch den Wald, als unser kleiner süßer Elb auf seinem Allerwertesten auf einem Ast landet. 

Du hast nur noch 5 Minuten, lieg nicht so faul rum! Hilf mir! schreit Elrond empört. 

Ahhh, ich kann nicht mehr gehen! stöhnt Legolas vor Schmerz. 

DU sollst auch nicht gehen, sondern klettern! zetert unsere holde Maid lautstark und nicht sehr weiblich. 

Sei endlich still, ich bin schon fast da. Jetzt runter mit dem Haar! 

Was, mein Haar? Bist du verrückt? 

ELROND! MACH JETZT ENDLICH, WAS ICH SAGE! 

Wenig später: 

AUAUAUAUAUA! Lass endlich los! 

Spinnst du, da fall ich ja wieder runter! Stell dich nicht so an, wir haben nur noch zwei Minuten! 

Dann beeil dich halt mal! 

Bin ja schon fast da! 

Krampfhaft zieht sich Legolas an Elronds Haar nach oben und kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig oben im Baumhaus an. 

Oh Gott, Elrond wie siehst du denn aus? 

Meinst du ich hab das freiwillig an? 

Ist ja auch egal, jetzt aber raus hier! 

***** 

Nach der geschafften Dschungelprüfung eilen Legolas, soweit das bei ihm möglich ist, Gimli und Elrond zurück ins Lager, um nach Galadriel zu sehen. Ihre Ankunft sorgt bei allen für spontane Belustigung. 

Elrond, wie kommsssst du denn zzzzu dem hübsssschen Kleid? stichelt Boromir. 

Also, es war einmal.... 

EEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNDDD!!! Wieso trägst du mein bestes Kleid?! kreischt plötzlich eine aufgebrachte Galadriel hinter ihm. 

Galadriel! Du erinnerst dich wieder! Gimli ist entzückt. 

Schwiegermutter! Ich kann das alles erklären, eigentlich ist ja deine eigene Schuld....hättest du dich nicht von diesem Balken fast erschlagen lassen.... 

NAZGUL-AIRLINES ERBITTET LANDEERLAUBNIS! 

Sssssschon wieder? LANDEERLAUBNISSSS ERTEILT. 

Wieder landet ein riesiger Vogel mitten im Lager, auf dem niemand Geringeres sitzt, als... 

Schwiegervater! Was machst du denn hier? Und wo ist der Pilot, hast du ihn im Flug verloren? 

Äh...nein, ich fliege 2. Klasse, einen Piloten gibts nur mit Aufpreis *erröt* Aber ich hab das Vieh schon ganz gut unter Kontrolle! 

*KREISCH! FEUERSPUCK!* 

Ich glaube das *fast* trifft's sagt Elrond trocken. 

Celeborn-Schätzchen, ich wusste du kommst zurück. meint Haldir entzückt und schickt sich schon an, auf den anderen Elben loszustürmen. 

Lass deine dreckigen Finger von meinem Ehemann! zischt Galadriel böse. 

Du bist doch eh 1000 Jahre zu alt für ihn! erklärt Haldir gehässig. 

Ich hab es dir schon einmal gesagt, und ich sage es auch gerne hundert Mal: BLEIB MIR VOM HALS, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! Klar soweit, Haldir? fährt Celeborn ihn an. 

A-Aber Celeborn....*schnief* 

Keine Diskussion, und hör endlich auf zu heulen! Komm Elrond, wir verschwinden bevor das Biest den ganzen Wald in Brand setzt. 

*FEUERSPUCK* 

***** 

Die Nominierten für *King of Rock n Roll*

**Merry**

**Frodo**

**Faramir**


	6. Mitteilung

Halli hallo zusammen!

Wir schämen uns schon fast, jetzt nur so nen Schmarrn reinzustellen, aber momentan fehlt uns total die Zeit, an unserer Story weiterzubasteln...Ivine hat viel für die Schule zu tun und Palin hat das Problem, dass sie studiert und momentan grad voll und ganz mit Wohnungssuche beschäftigt ist.

Wir schreiben natürlich so schnell wie möglich weiter, Ideen sind auch schon genügend vorhanden...

Hoffentlich bleibt ihr unserer Story trotzdem treu...

Alles Liebe Ivine & Palin


	7. Tag 6

**Nach laaaaaaanger Pause geht es endlich weiter, wir hoffen ihr seid uns noch treu. g Wie immer geht es nach mindestens 5 Stimmen weiter. Viel Spaß **

**Ich Bin Ein Elb**

Holt mich hier raus!

_Die Gefährten befinden sich 14 Tage im gefährlichsten aller Dschungel-in Australien. Hier kämpfen sie zwischen schwarzer Teichfolie und unechten Schlangen ums Überleben. Wann wird der gutaussehende, blonde Legolas zum ersten Mal rufen: _

**Ich Bin Ein Elb**

**Holt mich hier raus! ?**

Tag 6

Boromir schreckt aus dem Schlaf hoch. Was war das nur für ein furchterregendes Geräusch?!

Da, schon wieder...aber diesmal bekommt Boromir die Quelle des Schreckens zu sehen: Haldir ist mit der Blockflöte aus der Schatzkiste (Tag 4) zugange und mittlerweile sind alle Campbewohner aufgrund der Flötenquälerei aufgewacht.

HAAAAALDIIIIIIR!! Gib Ruhe! Wie kannst du unsssss nur alle aufffff sssssso graussssame Weissssse aussssss dem Sssschlaf reisssssen?! brüllt Boromir, rennt zu Haldir, reißt ihm die Blockflöte aus der Hand, wirft sie in hohem Bogen weg und dann ist nur ein ganz leises Platschen aus Richtung Teich zu hören...

Guten Morgen, meine lieben Freunde des Dschungels. Heute ist der sechste Tag unseres Abenteuers und uns erwarten hoffentlich wieder jede Menge Überraschungen hehe.Schon gut, Gimli, das reicht, vielleicht sollten wir jetzt erst einmal ins Dschungelcamp schalten, wo gerade wieder einmal der Teamchef bekannt gegeben wird.Tja, Leute ich mache heute Eomer zzzzum Teamchefff. verkündet Boromir, jetzt wieder die Ruhe selbst.

WAS? Du machst IHN zum Teamchef und nicht mich, deinen geliebten Bruder Faramir? schluchzt Faramir verzweifelt auf. Das kannst du doch nicht machen....Dassss kann ich eben wohl, sssschließlich hasssst du mir mein Tassschenmessssser noch nicht wiedergegeben.Du hast mir doch gestern noch einmal Aufschub gewährt, hast du das etwa vergessen?Ssssschwachsssssinn, Pippin hat Merry Aufschub gewährt und dasssss hatte nichtssss mit meinem Taschenmesssssser zu tun!Ist ja schon gut, du kriegst's ja bald, ich brauch's nur nochmal...Aber dasssss issssst wirklich dasssss letzzzzzte Mal...

In diesem Moment kommt Merry auf Boromir zugestürmt: Jetzt sag schon, du langes Elend...warum musstest du mir meinen Freund ausspannen? Kannst du dir nicht jemanden suchen, der dir von der Größe her ähnlicher ist? Muss es denn ausgerechnet Pippin sein? Warum nicht Frodo, oder Sam, oder sonst ein Hobbit, wenn du schon so ein Hobbitfetischist bist? Warum MEIN Pippin? Merry stürzt sich auf Boromir, der ihn allerdings kurzerhand hochhebt und ihn ziemlich verständnislos ansieht.

Wasssss willssssst du eigentlich von mir? Wassss sssssoll ich mit einem Zzzzzwerg?Jetzt gehts aber los. Zuerst machst du mit MEINEM Freund rum und dann beleidigst du ihn auch noch. Zwerg...ZWERG...WIE KANNST DU NUR? Und wie konnte Pippin mir das nur antun?! Wenn der wüsste, wie abfällig du über ihn redest...Jetzzzzt hör mir mal gut zzzzzu: ICH HABE NICHTSSSS UND ICH HATTE AUCH NOCH NIE WASSSS MIT PIPPIN! WIE KOMMSSSST DU NUR AUFFFF EINE DERART ABSSSSURDE IDEE?!

Jetzt ist es an Merry, Boromir verständnislos anzusehen.

Wie...du hattest nie was mit Pippin? Du hast es doch gestern selber zugegeben...Wie kannst du mich nur so anlügen? Wie kannst du dich nur selber so belügen? Und wie kannst du PIPPIN nur so anlügen? Er vertraut dir wahrscheinlich und du hintergehst ihn derart...Zwerg...ZWERG...Ich glaub's ja nicht...Warum ist Pippin nur so blind? Ich bin doch seine wahre Liebe und nicht...nicht so ein...nicht so ein...MENSCH!!!!Ssssprich nicht nocheinmal in einem sssso abfälligen Ton über Menschen bezzzziehungssssweisssse über mich. Dasss mussss ich mir nicht gefallen lassssssen...Ich glaub'ssss nicht...Eine halbe Portion beschimpft mich wegen nichtssss und wieder nichtssss. Wenn ich wirklich wasss mit Pippin gehabt hätte, hätte ich dich doch sssschon längsssst plattgemacht...

In diesem Moment kommt auch Pippin des Wegs...oder vielleicht doch angelockt durch das laute Geschrei...

BOROMIR! Lass Merry sofort los! Was fällt dir ein?! Such dir doch jemanden deinesgleichen, wenn du dich abreagieren musst!

Jetzt wird es dem Mann aus Gondor wirklich zu bunt und wütend lässt er Merry einfach fallen. Ihr habt sssssie doch nicht mehr alle! Ihr Hobbitsss ssseid doch total verrückt! Mit diesen Worten stapft Boro aus dem Lager und lässt Merry und Pippin allein.

Alles in Ordnung, Merry? fragt Pip seinen Freund besorgt und hilft ihm auf.

Ja, alles bestens, danke. Merry lächelt ihn etwas gequält an. Und du hast wirklich nichts mit Boromir? schnieft er.

Nein, wieso sollte ich was mit diesem Hornork haben, wenn ich dich habe?Ach Pippin! SCHMATZ

Na, das war doch mal eine Versöhnung ganz nach meinem Geschmack... säuselt Galadriel und starrt verträumt in die Kamera. Als Gimli das bemerkt, wedelt er mit der Hand vor Galadriels Augen herum: Keine Reaktion. Immer noch keine Reaktion. Hey, du Elbenhexe!!!Was fällt dir ein, mich so zu beschimpfen?!Entschuldige mal, wer von uns beiden glotzt denn so hirnrissig in die Kamera??Wir sollten mal besser wieder ins Lager schalten, denn wir zensieren hier alles gewaltverherrlichende und ich werde jetzt leider ein bißchen Gewalt anwenden müssen, um Gimli ein paar Manieren beizubringen! grrrAUTSCH, es war doch nur Spaß!!!

Aragorn sitzt grummelnd am Feuer. Dieser PIEP Reiterfuzzi, wie kommt der darauf, dass ich kochen kann?! Das Einzige was ich kann sind Rühreier, aber wir haben hier nicht einmal Eier!

Vielleicht, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, gibt es hier doch eigentlich genügend Vögel, ich könnte ja mal auf den umliegenden Bäumen nachsehen, oder?

Beflügelt von dieser wahrhaft königlichen Idee klettert er auf den nächstbesten Baum. Und prompt stößt er auch schon auf das erste Vogelnest, in dem sich eine Menge kleiner bunter Eier befinden.

Die muss der Osterhase wohl vergessen haben...denkt sich Aragorn und steckt sich eines der vermeintlichen Schokoladeneier in den Mund. Angeekelt verzieht er das Gesicht, als er plötzlich ein Büschel Federn auf der Zunge hat. Schnell spuckt er alles aus und hält plötzlich ein kleines Küken in der Hand, dass ihn fröhlich anpiept.

Uäh....leider keine Schokolade... murmelt er vor sich hin und untersucht die anderen Eier.

HE, ARAGORN! Was treibst du da oben? hört er die Stimme seines Gefährten Legolas zu sich herauf.

Ich such ein paar Eier fürs Essen, aber irgendwie sieht es nicht danach aus, als wäre hier was zu finden.Guck' mal Haldir, da drüben ist ja LEGOLAS! ertönt da die erfreute Stimme von Frodo.

Gimli und Galadriel haben sich ins Lager begeben um den Kandidaten für die heutige Dschungelprüfung zu verkünden.

Die Prüfung KING OF ROCK' N ROLL' darf heute FRODO bestreiten! Du solltest dich etwa in einer halben Stunde bei uns einfinden. erklärt Galadriel.

Ach ja, und vergiss nicht die Blockflöte hehe

Dann verschwinden die beiden wieder.

kreischt Frodo entsetzt. Aber ich bin total unmusikalisch.Aber im tänzelnden Pony warst du als GoGo-Tänzer doch gar nicht so schlecht.... grinst Aragorn.

IDIOT! Da war ich ja auch besoffen!Ich hätt da noch ne Flassssche Feuerwasssser....Ach sei still! Frodo stolziert zur Schatzkiste und kramt darin nach der Blockflöte. Hier ist aber keine Flöte! Wirklich nicht! Also wenn ihr heute was zu Essen wollt, dann helft mir gefälligst beim Suchen! ruft der Hobbit wütend.

Schon gut, Schätzchen, das ist doch kein Problem.... säuselt Haldir und wuschelt seinem neuesten Angebeteten durchs Haar. Frodo stößt ihn unsanft von sich.

Finger weg! Such lieber!

Gemeinschaftlich machen sich die Gefährten daran, jeden Stein im Lager umzudrehen, jedes Blatt hochzuheben und Sam sieht sogar im Feuerholz nach, doch alles umsonst. Noch immer gibt es keine Spur von der Blockflöte. Frodo ist mehr als verzweifelt über diesen Umstand.

Plötzlich dämmert es Boromir: Haldir, du hattessssssst doch heute Morgen diesssssesssss verdammte Ding, oder? Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann hat mich dasss etwasss gessstört und ich hab ssssie weggeworfen....in den Teich....BOROMIR! Du beknackter Hornork! Ich schwör dir, wenn du sie nicht SOFORT wieder rausfischst, dann....dann....Schhhh, dein Blutdruck, das ist nicht gut, wenn du dich so aufregst, Schätzchen....Und wenn du mich noch einmal SCHÄTZCHEN nennst, dann solltest du dir eher um deinen Blutdruck Sorgen machen, weil du dann nämlich keinen mehr hast!Ach, Schätzchen, jetzt sei doch nicht so gereizt...Alssso wennsss euch interesssssiert, ich hab dassss vermaledeite Ding jetzzzzt. Und übrigensssss, irgendwie isssst im Teich nicht mehr ssssehr viel Wasssser....

Frodo kommt endlich mit der nassen Blockflöte in der Hand angerannt. Galadriel, Gimli und Gandalf erwarten ihn schon ungeduldig.

Das hat einfach zu lange gedauert, deshalb wirst du dich nicht gegen die Prüfung entscheiden können...hehe. Und zwar musst du einen hübschen Dschungelsong komponieren und texten, den du dann mit deinen Gefährten einspielen sollst. Du kannst aber auch einfach ein Lied umtexten....aber wir überwachen dich, die anderen können dir nicht helfen, klar?Dr. Gandalf erklärt dir jetzt noch die Risiken und Nebenwirkungen deiner Prüfung.... meint Galadriel lächelnd.

Also, mein lieber Frodo....außer einem Hörsturz kann dir eigentlich nicht viel passieren...

Nach zahlreichen missglückten Versuchen, eilt Frodo mit diesem Versuch zu den anderen ins Lager:

Ich bin eine Mischung, die ist ziemlich lecker  
Aus Albert Einstein und Boro Schwarzenegger.  
So weit, so gut, doch das Dumme ist nur  
Ich hab Schwarzeneggers Hirn und von Einstein die Figur.  
Mich nervt die längste Zeit schon der schöne Haldir  
Doch sein Herzblut schreit nach einem Bodybuilder!

Ihm zuliebe kauf ich mir einen Expander.  
Doch der druckt mich zsamm, statt ich ihn auseinander.  
Da hilft kein Lembas und auch keine Polenta   
Darum eile ich in den nächsten .  
Doch vor dem Eingangstor, da steht ein Elbenchor  
Und fünf Uruk-Hai singen mir ins Ohr:  
  
A uga aga uga, a uga aga uga  
An der Copacabana und am halbleeren See  
Starke Männer sind nie passé.  
An der Copacabana und am Schotterteich  
Bei Muskeln werden alle Elbenherzen weich.  
Weil Marmor, Stein und Eisen schmilzt  
A wenn du deinen Body buildst.  
  
Die Dschungel-Folterkammer ist ein Gruselkabinett  
Da quält sich die Elite, bis dass ihr die Luft ausgeht.  
Mr. Eomer, der aussieht wie Godzilla  
Die Anzahl der Hobbits färbt sein Antlitz lila.  
Bei 180 Kilo macht er einen Röhrer  
Und er lässt einen fahren wie Conan der Zerstörer.  
  
Nach zwei harten Wochen ist es dann geschafft  
Ich kann kaum noch gehen vor lauter Kraft.  
Wenn ich meine Muskeln auf den Buckel schupf  
Schau ich aus wie ein geölter Gugelhupf.  
Wenn man die Hanteln druckt und die Gewichte stemmt  
Und Insekten (Proteine) schluckt, braucht man bald ein neues Hemd.  
  
A uga aga uga, a uga aga uga  
An der Copacabana und am halbleeren See  
Starke Männer sind nie passé.  
An der Copacabana und am Schotterteich  
Bei Muskeln werden alle Menschenherzen weich.  
Weil Marmor, Stein und Eisen schmilzt  
A wenn du deinen Body buildst.  
  
Mit geblähtem Brüstl klopf ich bei dem Haldir  
Die Tür geht auf, ich hüstel, und ich bin im Bilde.  
Neben ihm ein Spargel, ein Spaghetti-Sultan   
Ein Typ mit breitem Kopf, dafür hat er schmale Schultern.  
Es ist sein Celeborn, wie die Zeit vergeht

Und er singt mit Haldir im Duett:  
  
A uga aga uga, a uga aga uga  
An der Copacabana und am halbleeren See  
Starke Männer sind längst passé.  
Nur am Schotterteich vom Dschungelcamp  
Wird vielleicht noch der Gimli schwach.  
Marmor, Stein und Eisen schmilzt  
Wenn du aus deinem Anzug quillst.  
  
An der Copacabana und am halbleeren See   
Starke Männer sind nie passé.  
An der Copacabana und am Schotterteich  
Bei Muskeln werden alle Herzen weich.  
Marmor, Stein und Eisen schmilzt  
Wenn du allein die U-Bahn füllst.

(Copyright: EAV An der CopacabanaNa wie findet ihr's? fragt Frodo stolz.

Doch die anderen sind nicht sehr begeistert und er macht sich erneut ans Werk. (Anmerkung: Das eigentliche Lied findet ihr am Ende der Folge)

Hey Eomer, ich hab noch eine halbe Flasche Feuerwasssssser, will sssssie aber nicht alleine leeren, willssssst du mir nicht dabei helfen? fragt Boromir ganz scheinheilig. Es ist ihm einfach alles viel zu langweilig hier und er möchte endlich mal wieder eine kleine Intrige starten. _Und wasssss wäre schöner, als jemanden zu verführen, der von ssssseinem neuen Lover noch nicht rangelasssssen wurde? Das wird ein amüsssssanter Abend...._

Derweil im Lager:

Ich hasse singen, hab ich das schon einmal erwähnt? krächzt Aragorn. Ich meine, ich hab das noch nie besonders gut gekonnt und jetzt muss ich singen, damit ich abends noch was zu Essen bekomme? Das ist doch krank!Mein Gott, bist du immer so zickig? Frodo rollt mit den Augen. Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten! Du bist fast schlimmer als Haldir!Ach, du bist sooooo lieb mein Süßer! ruft der Elb entzückt und wuschelt dem Hobbit durch die braunen Locken.

Jaja, schon gut, krieg dich wieder ein...

Für ein paar Momente genießen die Gefährten die eingekehrte Ruhe und jeder hängt seinen Gedanken nach, bis eigenartige Geräusche sie aufschrecken.

Was war das? fragt Merry ängstlich und klammert sich an Pippin.

Die Geräusche werden lauter und jetzt gibt es keinen Zweifel mehr, um was oder besser gesagt wen es sich handelt:

Ssssssag ssssssschön bitte, Eomer....Biiitte, mach endlich....ahhh....gut.....Ohhh....ich bin gleich ssssoweit....

Sam schießen Tränen in die Augen, als er das hört. Er hat doch gesagt, dass er warten würde! buhuuuuuuuu!Was für ein tragisches Ende der heutigen Folge. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es Eomer so nötig hat? meint Galadriel und wischt sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Natürlich Gimli, du weißt ja schließlich auch alles besser, nicht wahr? erwidert die Elbin erbost.

Schon gut, krieg dich wieder ein Galadriel, ich gebe zu, dass es auch für mich etwas überraschend klang.Siehst du, ich hatte recht, aber jetzt bis nächstes Mal.Und jetzt die absolute Weltpremiere unserer neuesten Boyband: Jungle-Underground!

**__W_i_rs_in_di_m _D_schunge_l**

**nach der Melodie Schick mir nen Engel von Overground**

_[Aragorn]_

**Wieso habt ihr gesagt ihr lasst uns nicht mehr raus? (**_[Alle]_nicht mehr raus)

**Wie oft habt ihr gelogen und gesagt, dass ihr uns braucht? **

_[Legolas]_

**Tief in mir verspür' ich einen eisig kalten Wind **

**Viel zu lange hab ich dran geglaubt, es hat kein Sinn **

_[Merry]_

**Schmeißt uns aus diesem Dschungel raus **

**Es tut uns so weh, wir halten's nicht mehr aus **

_[Pippin]_

**Verdränge die Bilder aus dem Raum **

_[Haldir]_

**Holt mich hier raus **

**Aaaaaah, holt mich hier raus**

_[Alle]_

**Wir sind im Dschungel**

_[Eomer]_

**- Wir könn' nich mehr**

_[Alle]_

**Wir sind im Dschungel**

_[Boromir]_

**- Essss issssst viel zzzzzu ssssschwer**

_[Faramir]_

**Kommt und gebt uns Kraft durchzustehn, **

**Sind verlorn', könn' kaum noch stehn **

_[Alle]_

**Wir sind im Dschungel**

**- Wir könn' nich mehr**

**denn wir haben Hunger, heut nacht**

_[Gimli und Galadriel]_

**Wer hat euch erzählt, dass der Dschungel harmlos ist (harmlos ist)? **

_[Gandalf]_

**Wer von euch hat dran geglaubt, dass Drohungen nur leere Worte sind? **

_[Haldir]_

**Kann es sein ihr mögt mich nicht, Ich bin gerannt und sing allein **

**und ich stinke wie ein Schwein **

**__**[Legolas] 

**Nein, schlimmer!**

_[Frodo]_

**Schmeißt uns aus diesem Dschungel raus **

**Es tut uns so weh, wir halten's nicht mehr aus **

_[Sam]_

**Verdränge die Bilder aus dem Raum **

_[Haldir]_

**Holt mich hier raus **

**aaaaaaaah, holt mich hier raus**

_[Alle]_

**Wir sind im Dschungel**

_[Eomer]_

**- Wir könn' nich mehr**

_[Alle]_

**Wir sind im Dschungel**

_[Boromir]_

**- Essss issssst viel zzzzzu sssssschwer**

_[Faramir]_

**Komm und gib uns Kraft durchzustehn, **

**Sind verlorn', könn' kaum noch stehn **

_[Alle]_

**Wir sind im Dschungel**

**- Wir könn' nich mehr**

**denn wir haben Hunger, heut nacht**

Und die Nominierten für die Prüfung ÜBERLEBEN IM TODESSUMPF sind

Faramir

Sam

Pippin


	8. Tag 7

Es waren einmal zwei Schwestern, die schickten an eine Geschichte zu schreiben. Anfangs flossen ihnen die Worte nur so aus den Fingern, doch eines schlimmen Tages setzte der böse Alltag ein. Mit ihm kamen Wohnungsprobleme, Abistress, Prüfungsangst und allerlei mehr.  
Doch nach langer, langer Zeit war auch die größte Schreibblockade überwunden! Das Ergebnis seht ihr hier! 

Verzeiht uns!  
oOoOoOo

Die Gefährten befinden sich 10 Tage im gefährlichsten aller Dschungel-in Australien. Hier kämpfen sie zwischen schwarzer Teichfolie und unechten Schlangen ums Überleben. Wann wird der gutaussehende, blonde Legolas zum ersten Mal rufen:

**Ich Bin Ein Elb **

**Holt mich hier raus?**

Tag 7

Daheim bei Saruman:  
„Palantir TV presents Highlights aus dem Dschungel"  
„Oh mein Gott, was soll das denn sein? Ich glaub die haben mal echt dringend ein bisschen mehr Action nötig...zum Einschlafen ist das..." gähnt Saruman, nach dem Tagesrückblick. „Und wie das schon klingt...Überleben im Todessumpf...lächerlich"  
Später:  
Saruman spricht zu seinen fröhlichen Mannen:  
„Männer, Orks, Uruk-Hais, ich habe eine frohe Botschaft zu verkünden. Der diesjährige Betriebsausflug findet schon morgen statt..."

oOoOoOo

„Hallo meine Lieben, wie geht es euch denn so? Hoffentlich besser als unseren unglücklichen Kandidaten. Vielleicht sollten wir sie langsam einmal aufwecken..." tiriliert Galadriel.  
„NAZGUL-AIRLINES BITTET UM LANDEERLAUBNIS!" „Nicht schon wieder...Ihr habt meine Ansage versaut"  
„NAZGUL-AIRLINES BITTET UM LANDEERLAUBNIS!" kreischt die Stimme unerbittlich.  
„Jaja dann landet halt endlich..." grummelt Gimli. „Wer das wohl wieder ist"  
„SIE HABEN EUER LAND UND EURE FRAUEN GERAUBT! DAS MÜSSEN SIE BÜSSEN! ZUM ANGRIFF!" tönt Sarumans hypnotische Stimme über dem Lager.  
„Ähm...Chef...wir hatten nie Frauen..." „Ruhe Krishnak! Darum gehts doch gar nicht"  
„ZUM AAAAAANNNNNNGRRRRIFFFFF"  
„Ähm...Chef"  
„Was denn jetzt schon wieder"  
„Ihr Mantel brennt"  
Saruman hatte im Eifer des Gefechts nicht bemerkt, dass sein Reittier direkt am Lagerfeuer gelandet war.  
Im Lager ist inzwischen Chaos ausgebrochen und alle laufen aufgeregt durcheinander. Untermalt wird alles vom heulenden Haldir. „Ich will nicht sterben! Ich bin noch nicht einmal 5000 Jahre alt"  
„Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen!" meint Legolas. „Ein Elb muss tun, was ein Elb tun muss"  
„Ja genau, mach hier nicht alle kirre!" erklärt Eomer und ist schon halb auf der Flucht. „Ach übrigens...Frodo, du bist als heutiger Teamchef für die Verteidigung des Lagers zuständig! Viel Erfolg!" schreit er über seine Schulter hinweg und folgt seinen Lagerkameraden in den dichten Urwald.  
„Aber...aber...schnief Ihr könnt mich doch nicht unbewaffnet zurücklassen!" Frodo steht verlassen vor Sarumans Reittier.  
„Jaja, unser heldenhafter, tapferer Ringträger wird ja auf einmal ganz kleinlaut." höhnt Saruman gehässig.  
Frodo blitzt ihn hasserfüllt an. Dann beginnt er auf einmal zu grinsen. „Ach übrigens...prust du brennst"  
„Ja vor lauter Hass auf alle verräterischen Diebe!" erwidert der weiße Zauberer.  
„Nein...ich meinte dein Mantel brennt"  
„Krishnak, warum hast du mich nicht gewarnt"  
„Aber, das hab ich doch Chef"  
„Quatsch nicht, lösch mich lieber"  
Das wiederum führt zu Unruhe in der Armee Sarumans und Frodo kann sich unbemerkt aus dem Lager schleichen.

oOoOoOo

„Warum, bei Sauron, hat uns eigentlich niemand von der Drehbuchänderung informiert?" kreischt Galadriel aufgelöst. „Gandalf, du hättest es doch voraussehen müssen"  
„Ich bin hier nur der Doktor"  
„Sei doch still, du Amateurwahrsager"  
„Ich bin kein Wahrsager, ich bin Zauberer"  
„Wo? Auf der Kirmes"  
„Wer von uns hat denn den allwissenden Spiegel"  
„Ich natürlich. Aber was tut das zur Sache, der ist doch in Lothlorien"  
„Eben, hättest du ein wenig Voraussicht, dann hättest du ihn mitgebracht"  
„Jetzt seid doch mal still!" schimpft Gimli. „Hört ihr das? Das hört sich nicht normal an"  
„ALLES KLAR ZUM ENTERN"  
„AYE, KÄPT'N"  
Hunderte von Orks und Piraten stürmen den Strand. Barbossa blickt mäjestätsch über den Bug der Black Pearl. „ICH BIN DER KÖNIG DES DSCHUNGELS"  
„Bombenauftritt, Herr Barbarossa, muss ich schon mal sagen." meint Gandalf anerkennend. „Das muss ihnen erstmal jemand nachmachen"  
„ICH WILL MEIN SCHIFF ZURÜCK" Mit erhobenem Säbel steht Käpt'n Jack Sparrow am Bug seines ... Ruderboots. „Sind wir bald da? ächz Ich kann nicht mehr, kannst du nicht mal rudern Arwen"  
„Ich? Da brechen mir noch Fingernägel ab, Will. Übrigens hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ziemlich viel Ähnlichkeit mit Legolas hast? Außerdem mag ich verschwitzte Männer...schmacht"  
„Arwen!" ruft da plötzlich Aragorn, der sich durch die Reihen der Angreifer an den Strand gekämpft hat. „Du solltest wirklich nicht hier sein, Liebes"  
„Aragorn! Da bist du ja!" Arwen winkt ihm erfreut zu und bringt dabei fast das Boot zum Kentern.  
„Es bringt Unglück, Frauen an Bord zu haben..." murmelt Jack, während er endlich am Ufer anlegt.

Faramir tritt unauffällig an Aragorn heran. „Hey, ich hätte da nen Plan"  
„Spinnst du, du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken!" schreit Aragorn. „Und überhaupt...was für einen Plan"  
„Nicht so laut, du Trampel! Willst du ihn nun hören, oder nicht"  
„Jaja, schon gut flüster Dann leg mal los"  
„Aaaalso..."

oOoOoOo

„GROAAAAAR UHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" Die Orks, die froh über ein wenig Abwechslung in ihrem etwas tristen Arbeitsalltag sind, stürmen mit Begeisterung das Lager.  
„Orkse, so einen Spaß hatten wir nicht seit Helms Klamm!" ruft Krishnak begeistert. „Brennt alles nieder und sammelt dann das Brauchbare ein!" ruft Saruman „Äh, Chef...kleine Zwischenfrage: Sollten wir das nicht schon vorher machen"  
„HIER WIRD GEMACHT, WAS ICH SAGE"  
„NEIN, WEISSER MAGIERSTÜMPER! HIER WIRD NOCH IMMER GEMACHT, WAS ICH SAGE!" Legolas kommt aus seinem Versteck hervor und schwingt seine Axt. (Gimli: Hey, das ist meine)  
„Klarer Fall... Machttrip." flüstert Frodo den anderen Hobbits kichernd zu.  
Die fangen promt auch an zu kichern und lenken so Sarumans Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „DER RINGTRÄGER! FANGT IHN"  
„Oh... oh." Mit bestialischem Gebrüll stürzt sich eine Horde Orks auf die armen kleinen hilflosen Hobbits. „Da ist ja mein Abendessen wieder," meint Krishnak, „und sogar noch saftiger als letztes Mal! DIESES MAL ENTKOMMST DU MIR NICHT! HAHAHAHAHA"  
„Er ist verrückt geworden, Pippin! Oder"  
„Ja, eindeutig Merry."

oOoOoOo

Inzwischen hat sich die Gruppe um Aragorn und Faramir fertig zum Angriff gemacht. Nur noch ein paar Meter liegen zwischen dem etwas überfüllten Ruderboot und der mit Piraten-Skeletten beladenen Black Pearl, als etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschieht:  
„ACH ÜBRIGENS, FARAMIR? DU MUSST DIE HEUTIGE AUFGABE ERLEDIGEN! SIE HEISST „ÜBERLEBEN IM TODESSUMPF"!" reißt Galadriel sie alle aus ihrer Konzentration und - natürlich - haben die Piraten sie auch bemerkt. „AN DIE KANONEN!" brüllt Barbossa außer sich. „BRINGT IHN MIR"  
Arwen, die wirklich nicht hier sein sollte, kriegt total die Krise: „Ich bin ein Elb - HOLT MICH HIER RAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUSSSSSS"  
„Nun mal halblang, Lady." mischt sich Käpt'n Jack ein. „Ich werde Euch beschützen, wenn es sein muss, auch mit meinem Leben"  
„Hey, das ist aber meine Braut, also auch meine Aufgabe!" schreit Aragorn außer sich.  
„Das ist wirklich sehr liebenswürdig, Käpt'n Sparrow." säuselt die Elbin entzückt und schmachtet den Piraten an.  
„Sollten wir nicht langsam abhauen?" meldet sich nun Will zu Wort, der beunruhigt auf die Black Pearl blickt.  
„Nur damit du es weißt Arwen, du bist für mich gestorben!" schmollt Aragorn und dreht sich demonstrativ von seiner Ex-Verlobten weg. Doch diese plötzliche Bewegung hat nicht nur die Trennung eines Liebespaares zur Folge, sondern auch das Kentern ihres Bootes. PLATSCH

oOoOoOo

Unterdessen werden die Hobbits im Camp gnadenlos von den Bösewichten gejagt. „AAAAAAAHHHH! Hilfe! Hilfe"  
„Schreit nur!" meint Krishnak, der mittlerweile sichtlich Spaß an der Sache gefunden hat. „Wir kriegen euch ja doch! HAHAHAHAHAHA"  
Sam, der leider schon total fertig ist, lässt sich zu Boden fallen. „Meinetwegen fresst mich doch auf, alles ist besser als weiter zu laufen"  
Zwei der Orks kommen auch gleich angerannt und tragen den Hobbit vom Lagerplatz weg.  
„Hey, wo ist denn Sam?" fragt Fodo nach ein paar weiteren Runden.  
„Gerade war er noch hinter mir." keucht Merry. „Es hat ihn wohl erwischt"  
„Wenn ihr mich fragt, wir halten nicht mehr lange durch...Also möchte ich mich für die wunderschönen Jahre mit euch bedanken. Für all die schönen Feste, die gemeinsamen Frühstücke, Mittagessen und auch die gemeinsamen Abendessen und Nachtmahle. Ich danke euch, Jungs"  
„schnief Das war wirklich sehr ergreifend Merry!" Frodo hat Tränen in den Augen und bleibt langsam stehen. Die Orks kommen immer näher.  
„Es war schön euch kennengelernt zu haben." sagt Pippin und nimmt beide in den Arm.  
„ALSO DAS GEHT ZU WEIT! DAS KANN ICH NICHT ZULASSEN!" kreischt Haldir entsetzt und schwingt sich mit einer Liane mitten ins Camp. „Du nimmst mir nicht meinen Frodo weg!" herrscht er Pippin an. Allerdings hat er nicht bemerkt, dass er durch seine Lianenaktion sämtliche Verfolger umgenietet hat. Frodo ist so überglücklich, nicht sterben zu müssen, dass er mit einem freudigen „Haldir!" dem Besagten um den Hals fällt.

oOoOoOo

Die Schiffbrüchigen mühen sich unterdessen, ihr Boot trotz des ständigen Kanonenbeschusses wieder seetüchtig zu machen. Als ihnen das schließlich gelingt, beginnen sie gleich wie Bessesene an zu rudern, um dem Kanonenhagel zu entgehen.  
„HAAAAAALLLT! Nehmt mich mit! Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach so zurücklassen+heul+" kreischt Arwen hysterisch. „Ich kann doch nicht schwimmen"  
„Hier, Lady!" ruft Jack Sparrow und wirft ihr ein hölzernes Ruder zu. „Damit werdet Ihr es schon schaffen"  
„Warum wirfst du denn das wertvolle Ruder weg, du Hornork"  
„Es war um die Lady zu retten. Und was ist überhaupt ein Ork"  
„Um die ists nicht schade, das Ruder hätten wir gebraucht, meine Ex-Verlobte ist nicht nur eine schlechte Köchin sondern auch..." (Was Aragorn sonst noch über Arwen sagt, können die anderen auf Grund des Kanonendonners nicht mehr verstehen und wahrscheinlich wäre es auch nicht unbedingt schmeichelhaft gewesen.)

„SETZT DIE SEGEL! LICHTET DEN ANKER! GEBT DEN WAFFEN AUSLAUF! Was ich eigentlich sagen will: HINTERHER!" schreit Barbossa.

oOoOoOo

„Das ist eine Vorstellung nach meinem Geschmack!" Saruman ist höchst zufrieden über sein Eingreifen in den allzu langweiligen Dschungelalltag. Er holt sich eine Tüte Popcorn und genehmigt sich eine Cola - bei 5 Grad versteht sich.  
„Also ich finde das ganze ja nicht so toll!" meint Galadriel. „Es ist alles viel zu laut und schmutzig +gruml+"  
„Stell dich nicht so an Elbenhexe! Das nennt man Entertainment!"

oOoOoOo

„Hey Will, jetzt ruder doch mal ein bisschen schneller! Die sind uns auf den Fersen!" „Dann ruder doch du, Captain! Du musstest ja unbedingt ein Ruder an dieses Weib verschwenden!" „Urk, was ist denn das auf einmal für ein Gestank?" fragt Aragorn und rümpft die Nase.  
„Das riecht immer noch besser als die verdammten Orks." meldet sich jetzt endlich auch Faramir zu Wort.  
„Hey, wir stecken fest! Bring uns hier raus, Will"  
„Mach doch selber, ich hab die Schnauze voll." motzt der zurück.  
„Da glitzert ja was!" freut sich Faramir. „Ich mag es wenn es glitzert"  
„Komische Mücken." kommentiert Sparrow.  
„Quatsch. Das sind die Sterne!" meint Aragorn aufgeregt. „Hol sie Faramir! Schnell"  
Mit diesen Worten packt er den Mann am Kragen und wirft ihn über Bord.  
Zum Glück sinkt Faramir in dem sumpfigen Boden am Grund nicht zu sehr ein, so dass er das halbwegs sichere Ufer erreichen kann. Gerade will er damit beginnen, die Sterne von den herabhängenden Bäumen zu pflücken, als es bedrohlich im Gebüsch knackt. Plötzlich steht ein riesiges grünes hässliches stinkendes Ungeheuer vor ihm.  
„Äh...Ork"  
„Nein. OGERRRRR!" schreit das Wesen und schwingt seine Keule furchterregend.  
„Gut...äh...ich hab da noch einen dringenden Termin zu erledigen. Auf bald!" Faramir winkt kurz und hastet dann schnell in Richtung Boot.  
„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich ohne einen einzigen Stern hier rein lasse!" Aragorn droht ihm mit dem noch verbliebenen Ruder und holt zum Schlag gegen ihn aus.  
Der Oger versteht das als Kampfansage und beginnt, mit dem erstbesten, was ihm in die Hände kommt, auf seine Gegner zu werfen: Den goldenen Sternen!  
Faramir weicht den gefährlichen Geschossen aus, so dass die meisten davon in Aragorns Ruder feststecken bleiben.  
„Das sind genug, weg hier!" ruft Aragorn und hilft seinem Teamkameraden schließlich doch noch ins Boot. Auf halbem Weg zurück ins Lager stoßen sie auf die gestrandete Black Pearl an dessen Bug Barbossa außer sich schreit: „LADET DIE KANONEN"  
„Mit was denn"  
„Tut mir leid, meine Freunde, aber ich muss jetzt zu meinem geliebten Schiff, es war nett mit euch!" verabschiedet sich Captain Jack Sparrow und verlässt das Boot. Will folgt ihm auf den Fersen.

oOoOoOo

Wieder heil im Lager angekommen, herrscht dort noch immer das perfekte Chaos. Die anderen bestürmen die Gefährten gleich:  
„Sie haben Sam entführt"  
„Beruhig dich doch Frodo"  
„Boromir und Eomer sind fort"  
„Ist schon gut, Merry"  
„Legolas ist auch noch nicht zurück +heul+"  
„Ihm geht es sicher gut, er ist ja schon groß"  
„Ich hab Hunger"  
„ICH SAGE RUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Verdammt noch mal"  
Das Lager ist auf einen Schlag still. Sogar die Orks sind leise, so schreit nicht einmal ihr Chef.  
„IHR VERDAMMTEN ORKS VERSCHWINDET AUF DER STELLE! UND NEHMT DEN VERRÜCKTEN ZAUBERER MIT"  
Aragorns Wutausbruch wirkt. Innerhalb von 10 Minuten findet sich im Lager kein einziger Ork mehr.

oOoOoOo

„Was für ein König!" seufzt Galadriel. „Ein würdiger Herrscher"  
„Ach was, alles bloß Show... +grummel+"  
„Also ich fands lustig. Oh, ich hab Faramir ja gar nicht die Gefahren des Sumpfes erklärt...naja er lebt ja noch." meint Gandalf und schlürft genüßlich seinen Cocktail.  
„Was ist eigentlich die nächste Aufgabe, Galadriel"  
„Achso, sie heißt „Arwinelle" und außerdem werden wieder zwei unserer Helden, nämlich Sam und Pippin, die Aufgabe erfüllen. Und damit es unseren Zuschauern nicht langweilig wird, können Sie ab heute unseren „MR. CONGENIALITY" (beliebtester Teilnehmer) wählen! Bis morgen dann!"

oOoOoOo

Die übriggebliebenen Kandidaten haben sich inzwischen um das Lagerfeuer versammelt, um zu beraten. Plötzlich hören sie ein bedrohliches Rascheln im Gebüsch.  
„Der Oger, der Oger!" jammert Faramir.  
„Ein... O-oger?" wimmert Haldir völlig aufgelöst.  
„Quatsch! Wir sinds bloß! Sam und Eomer"  
„Sam" freuen sich die Hobbits. „Wir dachten schon, dein letztes Stündchen hätte geschlagen"  
„Keine Sorge, ich war schließlich rechtzeitig da, um meinen Sam zu retten!" erzählt Eomer mit stolz geschwellter Brust.  
„Genau!" Sam lächelt ihn wieder verliebt an.  
Schließlich stoßen auch Legolas und Boromir wieder zur Truppe.  
„Wir haben in den Bäumen den Tag verschlafen." erklären sie.  
„Ihr habt zusammen geschlafen?" fragt Haldir entsetzt und fällt beinahe in Ohnmacht.  
„Wer sssssagt zussssammen"  
„Dann können wir ja jetzt endlich essen!" meint Pippin und so endet der Tag mit einem Festmahl, das sie ganz allein dem Oger zu verdanken haben.

oOoOoOo

Wie schon gesagt, diesmal wird nicht mehr für die nächste Prüfung gewählt.  
Ab heute könnt ihr euren persönlichen Lieblingsteilnehmer zum „Mr. Congeniality" küren!  
Viel Spaß dabei!


	9. Mitteilung die Zweite

**ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!**

Hallo Echo?

Liest das hier überhaupt noch jemand? Die Hits sagen ja, die Reviews sagen eindeutig NEIN!

Wenn das so ist, dann wollen wir uns gar nicht mehr die Mühe machen weiterzuschreiben, denn dann widmen wir uns lieber anderen Projekten. Ohne Feedback ist diese Story hier einfach nicht zu machen.

Es wäre schade, die Story so kurz vor dem Ende noch abzubrechen. Das letzte Update vorher ist zwar schon einige Zeit her, zugegeben, aber manchmal sind andere Dinge einfach wichtiger.

Bitte erschüttert jetzt nicht unseren Glauben an Euch! Also, wer das hier liest, soll sich doch bitte einfach mal melden...

PalinDiamondbow & Ivine

**ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!**


End file.
